


Star Wars: Slave of the Empire

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2018)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Blind Character, Deaf Character, Force-Sensitive Hux, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Minor or background Relationships - Freeform, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Starvation, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, This is really just an excuse to torture Poe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 34,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: They all got away.All of them except for Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the Resistance. Kylo Ren, angered that he couldn't destroy the entirety of the Resistance, took it out on Poe Dameron's hide and made him a slave. Abused, broken, alone. His wings taken and shredded. After all, there is no use for a blind and deaf pilot, now is there? Poe's spirit has all but broken and he is clinging to life.Hope, though, can be found in the most unexpected of places.





	1. Arrival

Hux wanted to throw the data-pad across the medical bay. He knew that Kylo Ren had it in for the pretty pilot who called him "General Hugs", but he didn't think it was _this_ bad. He had thought there might be a few broken bones. A burn or two. Maybe a place where Ren had burned his initials in Dameron's back. But nothing like the shattered wreck of a man Ren had so casually thrown at his feet. It was meant to be a warning, Hux supposed, a kind of "I could do this to _you_ , too, if I wanted". And the Darksider definitely had gotten the point across. Hux would never look at Ren the same way again. He had just supposed that the agonized cries from Ren's quarters had been...something other than what he was looking at right now.

The battered husk lying on the bed before him didn't even look human. It's skin was sunken into the eye sockets and the sharp planes of its face seemed almost painful. The skin itself was a sallow yellow color and what hair was left was a scraggly, mangy mess. Hux checked the data-pad again, making sure that he read it right. It looked like there had been a few tattoos on it's ribs, but they had been seared off with a metal impliment. Those had been seared off. It was also blind and apparently partially deaf. At any rate, it certainly didn't respond to noise stimuli and cursory examinations of the eyes revealed that they were cloudy. One of the droids suggested that the prisoner had been deafened by shooting a slug thrower beside both ears. The resulting localized explosion would have deafened anyone. And not just a half starved prisoner.

The data-pad said that the prisoner weighed a grand total of eighty seven pounds, nine ounces. Dangerously dehydrated and clinging to life as it was. Hux could easily pinch the breathing tube and put the poor thing out of it's misery. He wasn't even sure if the prisoner was still human. He sat beside it, combing his hands through the disgusting hair, as he read the rest of the report. It seemed to like it's hair being messed with. The labored breathing somewhat eased and the monitors suggested that the cortisol spike it had had earlier in response to the insertion of a catheter was mostly eased. They couldn't give it any painkillers for fear of actually destroying it. Hux still didn't know why he gave that order.

A quick blaster bolt to the head would serve it so much better than suffering the way it was right now.

_Eighty seven pounds, nine ounces. What were you **thinking** , Ren?! A man with his size should be around one eighty **at least**!_

Hux shook his head. It wouldn't do to get attached to the prisoner. He looked over at the numbers burned into its back. FO-00945. First Order Prisoner Nine Forty Five. He should have been in a prison camp or exchanged with other men. But not held in the Supreme Leader's quarters and tortured within an inch of his life! Hux just didn't know what to do. The Supreme Leader hadn't issued the order for 00945 to be destroyed. But he'd also wasted the man and allowed him to starve before his very eyes. Hux moved back as the droid came around again. They had issued fluids subcutaneously, as the prisoner was so dehydrated. The man was going to die if they weren't careful.

_But why do I care? This man is the enemy! He's destroyed our ships, our dreadnought, so many fighters that it's almost impossible to count..._

The droid handed Hux a basin of warm water and a bottle of baby shampoo. _Wash his hair, face, upper torso, and arms. It will accelerate his healing and ease some of the pain. Be careful with the IVs, though. Any loss of blood could be fatal._

Hux nodded and looked down at the implements. He had done this to others long ago, on a prison world. His father had lent him out as a hostage. That had earned Hux a little bit of credit with his captors, but not much. With a sigh, Hux gently wet down the prisoner's hair and started washing it. The basin had a place to lower it's head without drowning the poor thing and Hux was grateful for that small mercy. Little tasks like these kept his mind busy as he worked, washing the prisoner's hair and wincing as he brushed scabs and as clumps of hair fell out and floated in the water. It did stir a few times and release a raspy mewl of pain, but Hux paused and it quieted again. The tricky part was actually washing it's face. Hux found he could remove the breathing mask for a few minutes, allowing him to wash its face without getting water all down the mechanisms.

Why was he wasting First Order resources on this broken prisoner? Was it to prove how advanced medical care was and how they could save a man on the brink of death? Now that Hux thought about it, it would be a good idea to make a propaganda video out of this. He filmed some of it, playing out how skeletal the prisoner was and playing over the man's face. Even dental records hadn't been a good match for it's true identity. They had had to use DNA records from a previous capture. They knew this man. This man was Poe Dameron, but Hux saw no sign of the man's trademark wit and fire. When those hazy eyes did brush open, they were dull and glassy.

Dameron gave a hoarse cry when Hux brushed a swollen spot on his upper arm. He didn't move, though he was clearly in pain. Hux tried to dehumanize the prisoner again, but he couldn't. Not when he was holding the pain in his lap and looking at a place where the humerus was literally pulverized. Dameron's body shook some, but Hux still tried to feel for the splinters of bone. They would fix that when the man was stronger. For now, Hux administered an anti-inflammatory and another dose of antibiotic to the wound. Dameron couldn't see him, but his head was looking in Hux's general direction.

"I'm sorry." Hux brushed back a lock of wet hair, ashamed to serve under a creature that would mangle a prisoner like this. Dameron could have been used to swap for other prisoners, but he was useless now. He fingered his blaster and even laid the cool barrel at the prisoner's head. Dameron didn't move. He just held himself still, as if resigned to his fate. Hux put the weapon back and moved Dameron off of his body. The prisoner barely even stirred. He brushed back the dark hair again. Even though he knew the prisoner couldn't hear it, "I'll be back later."

Even if the prisoner died, he wouldn't die alone.

Hux turned to one of the droids. "Alert me if his condition worsens. No one, not even the Supreme Leader, is authorized to give this man barbiturates except for me. Do you understand?"

 _Roger roger._ The droid moved off to inform the others and Hux went back to the bridge. He needed to plan the assault on Koribaan and end the Resistance for good.


	2. Flying Blind

Poe wasn't sure how long Master was gone. All he knew was that Master Ren had gotten tired of him and flung him down on what felt to be the deck of a ship. The metal had bit through his knees, causing him to cry out some. That action was always accompanied by a swift kick to the ribs. Master kicked him again and Poe lay still, trying not to whimper. Only bad boys screamed when their Master punished them. Only bad boys fought back or lied to their Master. Poe tried to hide the little bit of satisfaction that he got when he realized that Master had swallowed his lie about the Resistance being on Koribaan. In reality, that had been the first planet he could think of. Poe had no idea where the Resistance was. They would have changed their bases after he was captured. He's said as much, but no one had believed him. The beatings and the torture and the rape had continued until he came up with a lie.

Master would never know. He would never know why he'd found Poe, his thighs streaked with blood, his life almost gone. He would never know that last night's beating had killed something inside of him. Poe had screamed, cried out for help, until his voice went numb. He couldn't hear anyways. Couldn't see, either. Master hadn't castrated him because he liked squeezing Poe's balls and watching him cry out in pain. Everything hurt. His ribs throbbed and every breath felt like agony. His arm burned like a branding iron had been left on it. His legs... he couldn't walk. The femur had to be shattered in at least three places and his pelvis burned. He was too thin for his body to adjust. It had been dead the second it was conceived. He'd lost it (Poe called it a "her" in his mind and named her Rose). He would have lost her anyways.

Someone put the cool barrel of a blaster to his head. Poe stayed still, hoping Master would put him out of his misery. But there was no such luck. He could tell from the vibrations that a droid was coming back and he cringed some. Was it going to torture him again? Shock him for not being able to follow commands, though he couldn't see or here? But no pain came. Well, unless you counted the pain from someone moving his body. Poe sat there, letting them care for him. If it was Master, Poe wondered why there was the change in heart. Was he tiring of his prisoner? Was he tired of fighting Poe and now fattening him up for the meat ship? Poe had no way of asking and he dreaded the answer.

There was a time when he would have been ashamed of being naked. There was a time when he would have moved his hand to cover up his genitals. But his flying hand (Poe was right handed. It was strange) was mangled now. His little finger and ring finger had been cut off in little pieces and seared with a hot knife. That should have been his first clue that Ren wasn't messing around. Poe hadn't known the location of the base or if Skywalker was still alive. Master hadn't been satisfied with the truth. He'd punished Poe for not telling him in increasingly brutal ways. The severed fingers. His broken legs. Beating his stomach when it became clear that the pilot was trying to protect it. Stomping on his legs. Pimping him out to the Knights of Ren and taking his already meager food rations from him.

But what did it matter now? Poe was too thin to be pleasing. Master had said as much. Poe simply didn't care anymore and stayed still, just not moving. He didn't flinch as Master got what smelled to be a basin of water. He didn't move when his hair was washed instead of shaved or his body was gently scrubbed clean. Master wanted him to look pretty for the videos he sent out. Poe simply didn't care anymore and laid still. He would show Master that he could be a good boy. But then... Master left and didn't come back for a long time. Poe retreated into his thoughts, into a dream world where nothing could hurt him. In his dream, he was teaching Rose how to fly and there was no shame in her birth. Only that Poe loved her very much.

He hadn't even known she existed until it was too late. Kylo Ren had murdered his own daughter.

Master came back after some time and pushed a straw into Poe's ulcer filled mouth. He wasn't sure what it was. He thought, perhaps, that Master was speaking to him, but he couldn't hear it. There was nothing but silence. A yawning, deafening silence that would almost drive you mad. It took Poe a minute to realize that he needed to suck and he obeyed. The slurry was cool to his parched tongue and tasted of strawberries, he thought. Poe loved strawberries. He'd been craving them for a month and that should have been his first clue. Poe sucked it quickly. He had no idea if Master was going to take this from him and he wasn't going to pass up on the chance to eat. He didn't know when the next time he'd get food was.

Master put his hand on Poe's cheek. He must have been saying something, but Poe couldn't hear him. Instead, Poe snuffled around until he found Master's fingers and he sucked them. They tasted of leather, but he wasn't complaining. Master froze up, but he didn't force Poe to stop. Poe made sure to cover them with saliva. If this was truly his Master, that would be all the preparation he'd get. He whimpered softly, not wanting for Master to be angry with him. Master drew his fingers back. Poe cringed some, expecting to be prepared or slapped. It wouldn't be the first time he'd gotten things wrong before. But instead of that, a cool hand stroked over his forehead. Poe stayed still, enjoying the touch. It was kind, for once, and he wasn't crying out from being struck.

Poe dodn't fight Master. He just sagged back, too tired to fight. Besides, fighting meant that he would be punished and Poe didn't want to be punished. Master could do things to him that made him scream in agony. And besides, it wasn't like his Master cared. Master didn't feel any of the pain Poe did and he often refused to let Poe slip away from him during the sessions. Master just pulled Poe on his lap, though, and Poe rested there. There were no demands of him. No pain. Just the soft blankets and his aching body. Master carded hands through his hair, which was nice. He loved it. For once, Master was being kind to him and not hurting him. Poe could take this while it lasted.

He dropped a hand to his crotch and felt for the thing that had been inserted into him. It didn't quite feel like a sound, but it was definitely inside of him and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Poe figured that was there so Master didn't have to pick him up or diaper him. Poe actually preferred the catheter. If that was what this was. He hoped that was what it was, because he had little to no control of his bowels. If his bladder needed to be emptied, it emptied. Poe had spent many nights lying in his own waste because Master didn't see the need to take him to the toilet. The cell was only hosed out when Master got tired of the smell. The best Poe could do was dedicate a corner to the toilet and sleep near the air vent.

The same hand captured his and brought it up to where it was pressed into the pillow. Poe froze some. He couldn't stop the tears that welled up from his useless eyes or the way he whined. Master was going to kill him. If he was punished much more, Poe was going to die. He honestly didn't mind it. He would get to be with Rose and his mother again. Yet... Master didn't strike him and only returned to the stroking and the petting there had been before. Poe was so exhausted. He hoped Master didn't mind if he fell asleep. Poe could hardly keep his mind awake and he drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Back Again

Hux came back to look after Poe a few times. It was very clear that the slave recognized him. His brain released a noticeable dopamine spike every time Hux touched him. The release was even larger if Hux fed him another strawberry slurry. Even though Hux knew Poe couldn't talk back to him, he still spoke to the man. Pulled Poe's broken body into his arms and stroked his hair, telling him all about the day he had had. Poe never spoke during all of it. He just pressed his battered body close to Hux and slept. Well, Hux thought he slept. It was very hard to tell with a man who was both blind and deaf. Touch was the only way that Poe knew he was there. Hux formed a little daily ritual of washing Poe's hair every day and then sitting there, reading his reports with a shaggy head in his lap.

It was oddly soothing. Poe's body might not have been able to thermoregulate, but he was warm from the heated blanket surrounding his body. A quick look at the constantly updated diagnostics revealed that Poe was up to ninety pounds. Hux allowed himself a small smile. The prisoner was improving. It was very slow, but he was improving. And the droids seemed to approve of his touching Poe. On a whim, Hux reached down and gently rubbed the sunken belly. The affect was almost instantaneous. Poe relaxed and a very slow smile spread over his face. Hux allowed himself a small smile. He "counted" Poe's ribs, really just touching the places where they were sunken in, and was rewarded with a soft laugh. Too much movement would damage Poe, though, and Hux was careful not to touch the places where the skin was purpled from numerous broken ribs.

"You like that, don't you?" Hux murmured. He didn't care that the others might see him smiling or laughing. Poe deserved a little bit of pleasure, after all. The ginger reached over and opened a small package of dried strawberries. Several online forums had assured him that handfeeding Poe would bond the broken prisoner to him. Hux hoped the snacks would be soft enough for Poe to eat. He'd seen the state of Poe's mouth a few times. The man's mouth was full of ulcers, there was likely a fractured jaw, and various teeth had been kicked out of his head. His stomach, too, showed signs of trauma. Hux pressed the semi-soft fruit to the man's mouth and watched as a pink tongue darted out to lick it. "Yes, that's right. Go on, you can eat it."

Poe made a beautiful whine as he took it from Hux's hand. It took several tries for Poe to eat the strawberry, but he did succeed and, better yet, he didn't choke. Hux offered him another reward: a sip of water for his efforts. The catheter would take care of any resulting urine and the droids could take care of the feces. Hux signed off another report as he sat with Poe, still stroking the man's head and watching as his chapped lips curved into a small smile. Being a General had more than it's share of headaches, but caring for Poe made him feel much better. It was also time to draw up papers of ownership, too. Ren had never formally claimed Poe from the First Order. He had no right to Poe's body, but Hux did.

"That man is never going to hurt you again." Hux huffed out a breath and fed Poe another berry. This one was eaten much quicker and Poe dutifully cleaned Hux's fingers for him. The former pilot had a wicked mouth.  Hux might get to enjoy it later, if he could find a way to authorize the surgery needed to give Poe his sight and hearing back. It was very clear that Poe would never fly again. His crippled hand was just so messed up that a complete amputation would be needed. Someone must have stomped on his hand and pulverized all of the bones. Hux didn't think he could justify that. "Between you and me, I hate Ren. He's the very persona I'm trying to defeat. Calm and methodical to his chaos, you might say.

"Do you remember me? Do you even know who I am? Do you think I'm Ren or do you think you died and went to some heaven?

"You called me General Hugs once and humiliated me in front of an entire Star Destroyer. Don't think I don't remember that. Yet... I can't be angry at you right now and I don't know why. The Force only knows just how much of a mockery you've made out of me.

Poe dropped his hand down to the catheter again and started tugging. This time, he drew blood and the pain must have made him yelp. The man cowered back a little bit, but Hux simply captured the errant hand. As an afterthought, he swatted Poe on his skinny flank. Poe yelped and drew back, shivering like a leaf. Hux simply held him. Talking to him served no purpose since the man was deaf. Poe's sightless eyes darted around and he was tense, as if expecting an attack. Hux held the man and soothed his hair. He loved running the shaggy curls through his hands. Poe needed a haircut, but Hux wanted to limit his interactions to just himself and the droids. He needed Poe to bond with him.

"Poe, _no_." He held Poe's hand again and ran a thumb over the prominent bones. Poe cringed, drawing back. Hux wasn't going to disfigure him anymore than he already was, but fear was always a powerful motivator. If Poe feared Hux was going to cut his hand off, all the better. "Don't try to yank your catheter out. It will only hurt you and the last thing I want to do is hurt you more. Understand?"

As expected, Poe didn't respond. Well, not unless you counted staring into space and crying as a response.

A woman wearing brilliant chrome armor marched into the medical bay. Hux looked up, not caring if he was wiping away tears with a handkerchief or comforting his distraught slave. Captain Phasma gave Poe what was probably a disgusted look under her helmet and directed her gaze towards Hux. "Sir. The Supreme Leader wants to speak with you." She sneered some at Poe. "Not so tough now, are you?"

"He can't hear you, Phasma," Hux sighed. He got up and tucked Poe back under his blankets. "He's deaf." Hux wished that it wasn't true, but it was. Poe gave a strangled sounding whine as Hux left, stretching out one emaciated arm to get him back. Hux simply ignored the slave, though. Hux wondered how he was going to deal with the Supreme Leader. Ren didn't want Poe back. He'd left the man to die and possession was nine tenths of the law. Hux drew a deep breath as he walked. He had a feeling about what he was going to find.

Hux turned to Phasma. "The Resistance isn't on Koribaan, is it?"


	4. Supreme Leader Ren

Poe couldn't believe that he had made Master angry. Not only had trying to tug whatever it was out of him had, it had also made Master slap him and finger his bony hands. Poe tucked both of his hands under his pillow. The last thing he needed to do was get one of them cut off. If that _did_ happen, he knew that he would never fly again. Who was he kidding, though? Poe knew he would never fly again. His hands were crippled and he was blind. That had been one of the first things Kylo did, cripple Poe's hands by crushing the bones in both of them and slicing off his fingers. In his dreams, Poe always had his hands. He could _hear_. He could _see_. He could grasp the control yoke of a ship and just fly. Kylo knew Poe loved flying more than anything, so he took it away.

His belly rolled. Maybe the strawberries hadn't been his best idea, but they had sure tasted good. He licked his lips some, trying to capture the last of the sugar crystals. It had been so long since he'd eaten actual food that he wanted to weep. Maybe Master was finally seeing that Poe could submit and actually be a good boy. Maybe he didn't want to torture Poe anymore and he'd taken him to a hospital so he could heal. Maybe, if they fixed his hands, Poe could steal a ship and go home. He trembled at the thought, though. The last thing he wanted to do was go home without Rose. None of his pilots would understand. In his mind, Poe knew she was dead, but she lived on in his heart. She would always live there, safe from all the evils in the galaxy.

_A little girl put her tiny hands in his, her head of thick black curls bobbing. Poe smiles some. He bends down and picks his daughter up before tossing her in the air, watching her squeal with delight. She looks to be about three years old now, as bright and happy as any child could be. Poe laughs. His hands, strong and whole again, catch her easily. They spin around some and topple into the grass. Poe just holds his daughter as they look at the bright blue sky. Yavin IV in the spring. There isn't any better place to be. Poe's healthy, there. Healthy and strong. His sharp eyes can see the leaves in the trees and he can hear the birds flying in the forest behind him. They're safe here. Safe, and **free**._

_Poe buries his head in her curls. "Love you, little one."_

_"I love you, daddy." Rose presses herself into him, one small fist grasping his shirt. Poe smiles a little bit. Nothing hurts here. He's warm. He's not sick. He's not lying in a bed, half dead and waiting for his Master to come back. Rose's weight against his chest is **real** and he can smell her sweet baby scent. They just stay there for a little while, watching the clouds race by. And Poe is happy._

_**WHERE IS THE RESISTANCE?!** _

Poe screamed. He started thrashing in the bed as best he could, trying to fight the tendrils of fire that destroyed his escape. Rose wailed in pain and terror before she was incinerated and the rest of the Yavinese jungle died with her. Poe was struck suddenly, deaf and blind, with the agonies he'd fled suddenly slamming into him. He sunk to his knees and screamed, clawing at his eyes. He felt bright flashes of pain but they were drowned. Poe forced himself to look up, cowering against a man that appeared as a jet black beast too horrific to describe. It had eyes like twin streaks of flame and foul smelling smoke boiled off of it's hide. Poe looked up at it, shaking and crying.

"I don't know!" he screamed. "I don't know!" Poe was bawling now, tears streaking his face. He wailed for himself and his lost child, for all of the time he'd been captured in this hell. " _I don't know_!   I don't know where they went, okay?! All I know is that I got left. You gotta believe me! **_I don't know_**!"

"Liar." The beast cupped his chin. Poe's skin hissed and burned, the heat from the creature's skin burning him. "You already lied to me about Koribaan. Why should I trust you now?" He back handed Poe, sending him across the clearing and into a flaming tangle of vines. Poe screamed in very real agony, unable to move as the fire branded him across his body. It was like getting the numbers burned into his skin again, only a thousand times worse. Poe couldn't move. He curled up on himself and sobbed as what was his paradise became a hellscape. "Now. Either you tell me where the Resistance is or I'm going to take your memories." He put his hands on Poe's head. Poe screamed in agony as a memory was pulled out. It played out in the air like a holovid of some sort.

"You killed her." That was all Poe could say. He couldn't look at himself and Ben Solo kissing. Not again. Not after Kylo Ren had raped his mouth so many times. Ben Solo was dead now, just a pure memory that had kept him from going insane. Poe tried to call Ben up so he could fight the monster, but the powers of creation he usually had in his dream world were gone.

The monster destroyed the memory with a flick of the wrist and Poe wailed as a feeling of cold nothingness washed over him. "Killed who? You'll have to be more specific, pilot. I've killed a lot of people. After a little bit, they all run together, so you'll have to tell me."

"Our daughter." Poe forced himself up. He couldn't fight the monster, but he could make it pay. "Once in the real world and...and...here." He closed his eyes some, fighting back the tears. "She was innocent! You have the Force! Why couldn't you tell that I was kriffing _pregnant_?! And, I dunno, maybe stopped beating and kicking me?! Don't you _want_ scions of the Force!" He was shaking with rage and he was about to try and get himself a weapon just so he could try to fight the monster.

"What makes you think that I wanted children from you?" The monster leaned down to his height and swatted the pathetic weapons Poe had been able to form away from him. "Poor, pretty pilot. Look all around you. This is exactly how worthless you are. They all know you're here with me, but no one wants you enough to come _get_ you."

Poe sunk to his knees and curled up in a ball. "No! **_NO_**!"

"They know where you are," the creature teased. It looked at Poe casually, almost like it was pitying him and wanted to help. "I cataloged it and sent your general a daily update. Do you know that almost no one viewed the files and there were no pleas for your return?"

" _No_..." Poe gripped his hair some, refusing to believe it. He took a shuddering breath, trying to ignore the tears in his eyes. But of course they wouldn't want him back. Poe had gotten a bomber fleet killed. He was reckless and trigger happy, the exact opposite of Vice Admiral Holdo. They wouldn't want him back. He'd mutinied.

"There, there." The creature rubbed his hair some and it wasn't burning his skin. "So where is this Resistance that betrayed you?"

Poe took a shuddering breath. "I...I would try Florrum," he whispered. "General Leia has friends there. Friends...that would help her. Friends with a lot of ships and a lot of big guns. She saved some guy named Thrawn's life and he has contacts on Florrum." He hiccuped some, trying to shove the guilt that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Florrum." The creature stood up some and cast him a sardonic smile. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it? I expect that you could build this place back in a week or two. Make it better. Or you could even imagine your daughter again. But make her older. I'm curious as to what she would have looked like. And, by the way, you've been here for a year and a half. I'm surprised you only took three months ago." With that, the creature started to fade away, leaving Poe lying on a charred hillside. He didn't even have his daughter too look at.

Poe's eyes flew open and he started gagging, foul tasting bile covering his lips and mouth. His eyes flew open and he realized that he couldn't see, couldn't hear, could only feel pain and his entire body throbbed. He released a wounded animal cry, but he gagged and vomited again, almost wishing that he would choke on it and die. Agony exploded across his rib cage and he screamed. Tried to claw away from him, away from Master, but there was nothing he could do. Harsh hands rubbed his hair, his clean hair, full of vomit and something that smelled horrible, and he wailed from the pain and violation of it all. But there was nothing he could do. He was trapped. Powerless. _Broken_.

Then something pricked his ribs and all he knew was a merciful darkness.


	5. The Aftermath

"I'm going to kill him!" Ren jumped up from where he had been sitting, Poe's head in his lap. Hux could have guessed that Poe would vomit. After all, he wasn't used to eating solid foods and Hux gave given him something rich. A fool could have seen that Poe had the potential to get sick. The Knight of Ren whirled around, pure rage written in his features. He grabbed Poe by the scruff of the neck, ignoring the terrified scream, and flung the slave into the far wall. There was a sickening _crack_ and Poe **_screamed_** a wounded animal scream before going limp. Ren had yanked all of the IVs out of his body, the catheter too, and he started bleeding profusely. Ren snarled a curse and drew that cursed lightsaber.

Hux's heart flew to his throat. He couldn't use the Force, but reason just might save his prize's life. "Supreme Leader Ren! Just how weak _are_ you, that you must abuse a man who can't even _walk_?" He strode over quickly, making sure that venom dripped off of every word. Poe whimpered on the ground. He was completely naked and Hux took the minute to realize that Poe wasn't castrated. "This man cannot life a finger to fight you. After all, didn't I warn you not to put his head in your lap? It's your own fault that he's in this bad of shape. I do have a plan, you know, that fully hinges on this man being alive." He looked the madman straight in the eyes. "Just think how much it would destroy the Resistance if they saw Commander Poe Dameron, say, happily licking my boots? Or servicing me?"

Ren snarled some and pointed to the stains on his robes. "This scum sicked on me!" He aimed a savage kick to Poe's belly, followed by Poe curling in on himself as best he could. By now, bile had joined the tears and the blood on the floor. "What would _you_ do, General Hux? I seem to recall you being called a rabid cur on a leash more than once. Maybe you would like your go at him!"

"I plan to claim him later, really." Hux knelt beside Poe and brushed his head. He checked him over for more injuries and winced to see that there might be ribs going through his left lung. Poe might have been very weak, but he couldn't survive life on one lung. "It's actually quite amazing, really. The fear responses most humans have. You see, human beings usually have two responses when they are faced with an enemy: fight or flight. Poe could neither fight you or flee from you. So the stress and terror you inflicted upon him drove his body into doing the first thing it could to get you away from him." He gave Kylo Ren a sardonic smile. "Quite terrifying of you, really. Scaring a broken slave so badly that he vomited a much needed meal. You really should be impressed."

"Why, you little...!" Ren snarled at him, sending Hux flying across the room. Thank the gods that his fall was broken by a stack of medical supplies. Hux hit them with a grunt. Things scattered all around him and one of the glass bottles smashed all over the floor. Hux groaned some as he rubbed the oil on his fingers. Oil of jasmine. He'd been planning on rubbing that in Poe's hair, mostly to accustom him to his life as an Imperial slave. "I ought to kill the both of you for that! You _knew_ he was going to get sick! _Why did you tell me_?!"

"Arguing with you is like telling a galactic storm to quiet down." Hux stood up and dusted himself off. Ren scowled at him again. "Not only does it fail spectacularly, it's in poor taste to even try. Now run along. I'm sure you have plenty of paperwork to fill out." Hux watched as Ren flounced off, cursing Hux and Poe under his breath. Hux sighed some. He sopped up some of the oil on his glove and massaged that through Poe's hair. The slave whimpered a little bit, grasping at Hux with one blood streaked hand. Hux sighed a little bit and picked Poe up. "You'd better be worth the trouble, fly boy. Otherwise, I'll have angered the Supreme Leader for nothing."

He settled Poe back down on the bed and applied blood clotting powder to the wounds. It looked  like there was a good amount of vomit in Poe's hair. Hux cursed soft and debated just shaving the entire mess off. But that would be letting Kylo Ren win. It was better to just wash the hair off and let Poe keep that much of his dignity. Hux saved Poe's cock for last. As expected, Poe was bleeding fairly badly. He'd also urinated on himself from the fear of it, too. Urine mixed with blood streaked all of Poe's legs and his belly. "You poor brute," Hux murmured. "Can't catch a break, can you?"

Poe made another pathetic sound and reached for Hux again. Hux actually took his hand again and squeezed it. Poe seemed to like that. Still holding Poe's hand, Hux called for a bottle of water and managed to wash the man's mouth out. Poe seemed to appreciate that. The medical droid did authorize Poe for a low level dose of painkiller and Hux administered that quickly. Relief washed over Poe's face very quickly and he moaned some. That had to feel good, after who knew how long spent in agony. Hux rubbed his hair some, holding Poe still as lines were reinserted and blood was wiped up. The bleeding on his cock proved more superficial than dangerous and Hux did take the chance to touch him there.

As expected, Poe didn't respond to that.

"Not strong enough, are you?" Hux gave up the hand job and allowed Poe to be taken into emergency surgery. What was he supposed to do? He had to go and face Kylo Ren sometime... Hux glanced down at his data-tablet and saw that they were heading to Florrum. Now that was strange. What could Kylo Ren want in that dirty den of slavers, scoundrel, and scumbags?

Why in the name of Murphy were they heading to _Florrum_?


	6. Awakening

Poe woke up and opened his eyes, fully expecting to look up and there only be darkness to greet him. Just another day in the flaming world that was his head, with the man he called Master to greet him some. He must have angered the man...how long ago was it? One of the worst things about this was the complete inability to tell time. He had no idea how long he'd been a slave. From Kylo's comments, it had been awhile. He sighed some, blinked his eyes open, and made a surprised little noise. _Poe could see_! He jerked out his hand in front of his eyes, taking in every little detail. All the new scars that marred the surface of his skin, how pale he was, how the bones jutted from under the sallow skin. But Poe didn't care. How could he care? He could see again! _And he could hear_! He could hear the soft whispering treads of the droids going on their daily business and the drone of people talking.

Someone had stuffed a pillow over his head and Poe ran his mangled hand over his. He felt a stab of regret as he realized that Master hadn't replaced the fingers. But if Master replaced those fingers, Poe could escape. The entire reason why Poe was so crippled was so he _couldn't_ escape. Poe marveled some at the softness of the material, at the way it shone under the low light. He reached up and touched his hair some,surprised that it was soft and silky now. And it...smelled like jasmine? He wasn't going to fight it, though, and simply lay back down. Poe sighed a little bit. There was nothing he could do. All he could do was wait and marvel at his new found senses. Poe was never going to take hearing and sight for granted, ever again.

"...and I trust that everything is in order?" The voice had a cold, clipped accent, but Poe wanted to weep. It was the first human voice that he had heard since Kylo deafened him. He'd never seen a slug thrower before and he never wanted to see one, ever again. It was an ugly weapon that needed to be in the scrap heap, as far as he cared. There were clipped boots walking outside of his door and Poe held his breath. He needed to get out of here, but he couldn't. He couldn't even walk, much less fight. The pilot sighed some and rested his head back on the sinfully soft pillow. Being able to see and hear was amazing. He was still throbbing with a dull, low level pain, but that was all there was to that. You couldn't help the pain.

_Course, some bloody painkillers would be nice right now._

"It's a bit unusual, seeing as he's so far removed from the prison system and he had no legal prior owners, but we could." The second voice had a bit of a Coruscanti accent to it. Poe rolled his eyes. Trust the Coruscanti to be involved in slave trading. The posh freaks. He wondered if this one wanted a human bitch like the one Kylo had threatened to sell him too had. "However, I did route his paper trail through a proper office and he's all yours. Sign here."

"This had better be legal," the first one warned. He seemed a little annoyed and Poe silently cheered for him to shoot the slaver. He'd been Kylo's personal slave for...well, he didn't know how long. It had just been awhile. Kylo liked to keep him disoriented, it seemed, and part of that was not telling Poe what day it was. He had no idea where he was, either. Though from the rumbling of the engines, it was a ship. He sighed a little bit, personally happy to just be in space. Poe nestled his head back into the pillows and under the ugly quilts. For pieces of tacky fabric, they actually were warm and he didn't want to have to get up. Especially since this medical bed was so much better than sleeping on the cold floor of a dirty cell.

"It's perfectly legal," the second replied. "As you know, the first owner would not turn over ownership papers. He didn't have any, as it turns out. But he's been registered to you now, but not micro-chipped, as per your orders. And must I say... I'm not one to like the idea of a pregnant Yavinese slut, but that Yavinese bitch of yours is enough to make me think twice about it."

The first laughed a little bit. "You'll have to find your own, I'm afraid. Try with the Zyggerians. I'm pretty sure that they will have plenty to chose from in the Spring."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the business, General."

"Good day, Master Myrholmes." The General, or whoever he was, rapped a few times on the door to Poe's room. Poe tried to call out "come in!" but the words stuck in his throat. He tried again, but nothing came, so he hung his head in defeat. His Master was not going to be happy about this. Most Masters wanted their slaves to be whole, hale, and hearty. Poe was nothing like that. Nothing at all. But after a few minutes, the door to his room swung open and he looked up to see a tall man with brilliant red hair standing in the door. The sudden bright light burned his eyes some and Poe yelped, trying to shield them. Master crossed the room quickly and cupped Poe's head, forcing him to remove his hands. "Your eyes are even more beautiful than I had imagined. Ren is a fool, wasting such a treasure like you."

Poe whined some.

"Can't talk?" The man sat beside him and pulled out a packet of dried strawberries. He removed the breathing mask and put one to his lips. Poe was familiar enough with being hand fed to know that he had to take it. And he did, taking care to clean up after himself as he went. The man gave a tired breath. He rubbed through Poe's dark curls, shaking his head some. "I figured as much. They never come through hell smelling like an angel on the other side." He fed Poe another strawberry and wiped his cleaned fingers off on his trousers. "Now. To business. I know you can hear me, so listen up. I'm your Master. I bought you from the First Order, because that fool Kylo Ren didn't have the proper paperwork filed.

"I know you're the best pilot in the Resistance, but I'm leaving that hand mangled for a reason. I'm not having you fly away from me. Not that you would get very far, because Kylo Ren would love to take you back and break your mind. Not just your body, your _mind_. I'm sure you have one, pilot. Otherwise they would never allow you to fly.

"I'm going to brand and collar you. Nothing like Ren did, but you will be bearing my marks. That one's for your own protection. I'm sure that you'll be lusted over here.

"And, please, for the love of Murphy...when you get your voice back, please don't annoy Ren." The man gave a tired look. "Ahh, I almost forgot. My name is General Armitage Hux and welcome to the First Order."

And then he knelt down, stealing a kiss from Poe that was like nothing he had had before.


	7. Worth More Than Gold

Poe Dameron was worth so much more than Kylo Ren gave him credit for. Hux rather liked it when someone looked at him like he hung the stars, so he made a point of coming more than once and caring for Poe. His slave seemed to like it. He loved it when Hux threaded hands through his hair or rubbed his skin with scented oils. He didn't purr, but he did curl up and keep warm. His dark eyes, so beautiful and haunted, always closed in pleasure when Hux rubbed his belly. And so he kept close to the dark haired man. He read his reports and did his General duties with Poe's head in his lap. The slave was getting better now. He could breathe better, but he still needed the mask. His new lung was taking time to adjust to his body. It had been infected anyways. Once it collapsed, it was time to remove it.

Hux saw that the man didn't talk. Instead, Poe spoke with his eyes and cast haunted looks at the other man. He huffed some, closing his eyes. Hux offered a slice of fresh berry to his pet and watched as that pink tongue darted out to taste it. Poe's features lit up and he quickly took the fruit. He did lick Hux's fingers clean, though, and snuggled close to him. Hux dropped his other gloved hand on Poe's belly. Poe nuzzled his hand some, whining. It was clear that he wanted more fruit. Hux laughed a little bit. He pressed another slice to Poe's lips. The slave took it eagerly and he ate several more. The strawberries would serve as a reward for good behavior and get his slave's internal systems working again.

It seemed like Ren had given Poe several strong enemas as both a way to torture him _and_ keep him ready for service. Poe didn't like his hole to be touched now and he often shied when the medics tried to touch him there. Hux usually supported Poe's chest and told him that they just wanted to make sure that he didn't prolapse. Poe _still_ didn't like it, but he allowed the medics to touch him then. Hux could have treated him, but he wasn't sure what to look for. Besides, fingering his pet was a good way to lead to things that Poe just wasn't ready for, not yet. Hux idly stroked Poe's naked chest as he worked, keeping one blue eye on him. Poe didn't squirm away. He just seemed to bask in the attention.

"General Hux?" Mitaka poked his head into the room and watched as Poe raised one sleepy head. The younger man seemed a little upset, but he could get over it. "I...have a transmission that you might want to read."

"Who's it from?" Hux didn't stand, he just put his tablet down.

Mitaka shifted from one foot to the other. He glanced back at the slave and bit his bottom lip. "Don't you think it's a bad idea to let him hear sensitive data? I know  it's a long shot, but he might escape." The brown hair sighed and rubbed his hair some. Mitaka was a very good officer, with his perfect uniform and his good posture, but he would never understand. "Rebel scum like him tend to be tricky."

"His spirit is broken. He's not going to escape, he can't even fly anymore." Hux gave Mitaka a dry look. "Just spit it out, man! He's not going anywhere and I really do not want to get up!" And he could say that because he liked to stay close to his pet. The slave wasn't going to get anywhere. He was a good boy. He liked to be a good boy and he wasn't just going to do anything bad. And where could Poe go? The entire First Order knew his face. Hux had made a point of sending the horrible images of Poe, right before he was sent to Hux, all underscored with the song "Look What You Made Me Do". There hadn't been any response. Hux knew he was using the right comm channels because that was the one Leia used to contact Kylo Ren.

Mitaka nodded some. "Fine. It's from Special Operative Mjukhomorov. She says that she's found out information on a man named Thrawn. He's an exiled Chiss, a local Outer Rim leader, and he has a fair amount of pull. We might be dealing with a few wings of Chiss fighters if we're not careful."

Hux rubbed his head some. Great. He knew about Admiral Thrawn and had admired the man... until he got sideways with Darth Vader and betrayed the Empire. Without Thrawn's band of Chiss fighters, his Star Destroyer, and his general brilliance, the Rebellion wouldn't have won the war. "Please don't tell me that Thrawn is going to get involved. That willy old fox must be pushing eighty. He's too old for this war!"

"We killed that seventy year old clone trooper last week," Mitaka reminded him. He sighed some and passed the tablet back to the red haired man. Poe sighed a little bit. He hid his head in Hux's jacket, shacking some. The man just wanted to be held, it seemed. Hux stroked his head some. The dark haired man arched his head up some, his eyes closing in empty pleasure. So much of the formerly brilliant pilot was so broken now. So shattered. He wasn't the man that he had once been. He never would be that man ever again. So Hux just read through the report and he didn't care if Poe was reading it, too. It wasn't like Poe could go anywhere. It wasn't like he could try and fight him. All he could do was just sit there and take the pleasure that Hux was giving him.

"I like you now that you're tame," Hux mused. "You would have fought this before. I heard what you did to Kylo Ren at first. You're a biter. And how many teeth did you lose for that?" He teased Poe's jaw for a moment and got him to open his mouth up. Poe was missing at least ten teeth. "Are you good at it now?" He wanted to test Poe's gag reflex (just to make sure he was healthy, of course), but he refrained. Poe did not trust him, not yet. Poe needed to trust his Master. "I hope you know that your precious Resistance has been shoved into the Far Rim. Maybe some war lord will take them out.

"The scavenger girl took a couple of stormtroopers, that stupid slicer, some fathiers, and some slave brats. She might be trying to fight the Jedi Order or the very least not getting in the way anymore. Murphy knows how much I'm relieved that she isn't in the fight anymore.

"Your stormtrooper is dead. Phasma caught him in a back alley. You'll be glad to know that he died fighting and took out at least half a dozen troopers with him. And that's quite the pity. He was one of the best tacticians your lot had. I'm afraid that I miss the challenge fighting him brought.

"You don't talk much, do you? I wonder what Kylo did to you. I rather miss that sharp tongue of yours, you know."

Hux sighed some as he stroked Poe's head. The man looked up at him with liquid dark eyes. Was he... _crying_? Had he cared for that stupid, defective stormtrooper? Hux didn't know what he was supposed to say. He sighed a little bit and got up. They needed to do something about this Thrawn and his group of fighters. The guy seemed like he was a pretty serious threat and Hux didn't like having serious threats out there. The First Order needed to bring Order to the chaos of the galaxy. And if they had to use the Knights of Ren to do that... well, they'd use the Knights of Ren to do that.

It didn't mean that Hux didn't have time to plot out their demise, now did it?


	8. Healing Time

Poe decided that he liked Master Hux far better than he liked Master Ren. Master Hux never beat him. He wasn't starved and the touching was only minimally invasive. It wasn't something that he would have _signed up_ for, per say, but he wasn't fighting it tooth and nail and wailing from the agony and degradation, either. It had taken nearly two years and a miscarriage to break Poe. Once Ren had kicked Poe...something just broke inside of him. Like he couldn't fight it anymore. His only hopefor getting out of the pain was gone, so why did he even care anymore? Ren would take everything from him in the end. There was no fighting it. He couldn't do anything about it, so why did he even try? And that was the day that Poe just gave up and let the chips fall as they may.

He was tired. So tired of fighting. And now all he had to do was sit and let General Hugs hand feed him  and rub oil in his hair. It could have been _so much worse_. Poe knew all about the worse, he'd lived it. He'd starved and he'd screamed, begged for the torture to stop. But after all, why would Ren care? Poe was just rebel scum and the only way Rebel scum learned was with pain... So he submitted. Submitted even though it broke his heart. The best years of his life had been wasted on a war that he wouldn't even get to see finished. And even if he did... he was so deep in First Order territory that no one could get him out. He was stuck here and that was all there was too it.

It was up to Poe to make the best of it.

So he settled his tired body beside Hux and let himself be petted. Poe did like his hair being messed with, so that made it all the better. He hummed a little bit, eyes drifting shut. This felt so good... He didn't know the last time he'd felt so good. Warm blankets cocooned his entire body. They could give him painkillers now, thankfully, and he was clean. The casts on his arm and his leg made things a little bit interesting, but he wasn't hurting and he could get to rest. And rest was good, very good. Poe raised his head a little bit and looked at the data screen. He was very much aware that yes, Hux was aroused, but he wasn't making Poe suck him or, worse yet, take it up the _shebs_. He was still sore from the morning's inspection.

"You're very pretty, you know that?" Hux idly drew his hands through Poe's hair and pulled it just right. If Poe hadn't been so sick, he would have been moaning and leaking for sure. He hated being Yavinese, but there was nothing he could do about that little curse. At least he wasn't born in captivity. If he'd been born a slave, he would have been knocked up and had more kids than just one. At least Hux wasn't looking for an heir. It seemed like he just wanted a pet. Once, Poe would have fought him. Once, Poe would have tried to attack him, but he no longer had the strength. And so he just lay there, eyes fluttering closed and taking comfort from a man who was his sworn enemy.

"I wonder what you did to Ren, angering him like that. Even Rebel Scum like you know Kylo Ren is not someone to play with. He's not a kind man. Did you know that, pilot? Or did you think he was someone else and you could get away with it?"

Poe wanted to say that he knew just what Kylo Ren was, but his voice failed him. As it always did. Hux just sighed and started spooning something with noodles into his mouth. They were having to take it slow with the solid foods, but Poe honestly didn't care anymore. He was sick and he was tired. The last thing he wanted to do was anger the man feeding him. Hux fed him slowly, letting him chew and swallow as best he could. Getting teeth kicked out of your mouth made chewing fun at the best of times. Things that were crunchy made it all worse. Poe almost kicked himself. He was allowing himself to bond with this man, a man who likely owned him as a slave, because he was weak. His spirit could break.

_I guess Leia was right. I'm just a liability after all._

"I would love it if you would talk to me," Hux muttered. He gave Poe a very long look. "I do feel like you are either deaf or ignoring me."

Poe looked up at Hux frantically. He clouldn't speak! Couldn't physically get the words out of his mouth and he was going to get beaten for it. Again. He made a horrible whimpering sound and buried his head beside the ginger man. Hux himself yelped, but he didn't shove Poe away. Instead, he sighed and continued carding through Poe's curls. Though Poe would have done anything rather than being beaten again. The terror rose up in his throat again and he nuzzled at Hux's trousers. He could see that the other man was getting off on this. Maybe if Poe sucked him off, he would only get slapped and not beaten. Maybe. Maybe. He honestly did hope so...

"Poe. No." Hux moved back from him and gave the pilot another look. Poe bowed his head some, shaking. Then what the hell was he supposed to do?! What did Hux want from him?! Talking, yeah, but that wasn't going to work. The words were getting stuck in his throat and, try as he might, Poe couldn't shove them out. "If I want that, I wouldn't be doing it in a public setting." But he did palm Poe's loose shirt up, hands stroking his chest. Poe took it. Getting groped was better than being beaten, but not by much. "You really and truly need more weight on you to be more appealing. What did the medic say you were up too? A hundred pounds? You need at least another sixty on you before I'll think about it.

"I'm not going to beat you. I don't know why you're so terrified. I'm not going to beat you and the last thing I want to do is kill you. Kylo Ren seems to think that you would be better off dead. As for me, I won't lie. I'll admit that I do want to see you swollen with child. I think that it might be a little bit fitting after all you did to the First Order."

Poe nodded some. So Hux did want babies, but he was willing to wait. The former pilot had never really thought about having children before, but Finn and Rey had changed that. Finn because that man was sweet and so amazing. Rey reminded him of the cuitlamiztli...a dangerous, aloof cat that only befriended those it knew it could trust. But Finn was dead now and Rey was trying to restart the Jedi Order. To him, it seemed like the entire Resistance had just given up. So Poe forced himself to lay his head back down and wait. For what, Poe didn't know.

He just knew that he could never let the spark of rebellion die. Not for his sake, but for the sake of his future children.


	9. First Sparks

Hux was having a little bit of an issue locating Thrawn and his band of exiled Chiss. It seemed that Thrawn was not only actively seeking out General Leia, but he was still sending out troops to gather other Chiss exiled from the home worlds. As far as Hux knew, the Chiss came from a series of ice planets and tended to be aloof. They also bled a bright orange. Hux knew this because he was there to ask the questions while Kylo interrogated a captured Chiss pilot. The man's name was Resk'avoko'rozi and he was proving tougher than Kylo had expected. Already, the Chiss's torso was littered with blood and burns. His lips were drawn back in a snarl, though, and he showed no sign of backing down. They just needed a read on the Chiss destroyer _Chimera_. It wasn't that much, was it?

"Kavoko--"

"Don't call me that!" The young man surged forward as best he could. Hux took a step back. There was something feral in the young man's red eyes and Hux saw something of Poe in their depths. He snarled a little bit, ignoring it when Kylo seared a long stripe down his arm with a lightsaber. Orange blood welled up in some of it, but Kavoko didn't seem like he was phased all that much. He gritted his jaw and held firm. Kylo touched his head and murmured something. The young Chiss' eyes rolled up and he started twitching. But he wouldn't scream. He bit his tongue so hard that blood started coming out of his mouth, but he made no sound. "Only-only my friends call me that!"

"I'm not saying your full name." Hux tried to channel his hatred of this into his words. They just needed the coordinates. Kavoko could give them that, right? He had to want the pain to stop. Kylo stepped back, smiling some. Hux saw that look and shivered. Their Supreme Leader was a sadist with a childish streak, but the plan was nowhere near ready to be put in effect. "While I understand the beauty of your three part name, it's simply too long for me to repeat. So I'll call you Kavoko. I understand that others will call you by this name."

"Kriff off!" Kavoko grunted some when Kylo yanked his head back. There wasn't much he could do, but let his head go back there. Hux was amazed by how human the alien looked. The fierce determination in his eyes. The way he held his jaw and just... how he acted. How willing he was to take this without being willing to break. Hux had never thought he would admire an alien before, but he did admire Kavoko. And yet... this was not the way to do this. They could have dripped Kavoko full of truth serum until he sang like a drunken pilot. Instead, Kylo was trying to force the information out of him using pain. Kylo grabbed the Chiss's throat and started to squeeze. Kavoko twitched a little bit until he fell limp. Hux thought that he had passed out until he heard the monitors screaming.

"Bastard stopped his heart!" Kylo jumped up and started running for the medical bay. He whirled around, black cloak flying out. "And _you_! You let this happen! I know you did! I know you wanted to frip that dirty pilot and you didn't want me to have him first!"

Hux held out his hands and breathed through his nose. Anything he might say or do could get Poe killed. That was the only reason why he was here. Just to keep his pilot from being destroyed or sold to a meat ship. "Unlike you, I don't take pleasure in raping a prisoner. And, also, why use a lubrication when you can have a Yavinese bitch, made for the purpose of sex, that lubricates themselves naturally?" He waited until the Supreme Leader had stormed off before touching Kavoko's cheek. He looked so young. More a child than a man. His face was soft, not hard, and there was a little wisp of a beard growing. Hux felt sick. How old had Kavoko been when he died? He sighed some. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have died this way..."

The ginger man left. He needed to get out of here. Needed to be somewhere he felt safe. By default, he headed to the medical bay. Poe would understand. He knew the risks that pilots took and all the things that could go horribly wrong. So what was there for Hux to do? Say he was sorry to the corpse? He had no idea what Kylo was going to do with it, but he hoped that Kavoko was really and truly gone. His quick steps brought him to the medical bay in record time and he ducked through it. He often came to greet Poe, so the staff ignored him. Hux happened to look down. He saw that the leather gloves he wore were covered in blood, so they were shoved down an incineration chute. Hux couldn't do this. He could not stay here if Kylo was planning to use torture on all of their prisoners.

And to think that Kylo would accuse him of rape... Hux shuddered some as he darted into the room. He couldn't do that. Couldn't condone that. Not after the droids had told him of all the rectal damage Poe had or the miscarriage that he had suffered. He'd looked at Kavoko and he'd seen Poe in those red eyes. A younger Poe, one not haunted by the horrors of war or torture. He tried to brace himself as he entered the room. As always, Poe looked up almost immediately and those dark eyes almost broke him. Hux sat beside him quickly and pulled Poe into his lap. Poe gave a happy mewl as he curled up there, placing his head in Hux's hands. For once, Hux didn't touch it.

"You shouldn't want to touch me," Hux whispered. Poe cocked his head some, confusion in those liquid eyes. "I...I helped Kylo torture a pilot. Well, not helped. He said he would kill you if I didn't, so I said I would. He...he was so _young_ , Poe. I don;t know how old he was, but it wasn't old enough. And I looked and him and I saw you." He tightened his grip some and Poe made a yelping noise. Hux realized that he was squeezing Poe and he let up. Poe rested close to him, his eyes distant. "He didn't deserve it, Poe. He should have been starting school or having a family. Not fighting a war where monsters would happily kill him. He's dead. Kylo says he killed himself, but I know better.

"Kylo killed him. Kylo and this stupid war. He wants to kill everyone associated with the Resistance. That means the Shadow Collective, the Bounty Hunter's Guild, Mandalore, most of Wild Space... he has no idea what he's doing." Hux paused to pull Poe up some and bury his nose in those dark curls. They were using some sort or spicy shampoo in his hair. It smelled so good... Poe sighed some and touched Hux's hands. "We don't know anything about him, Poe. We don't know who his family is. He has to have one. He can't be a clone or something. Thrawn never did like clones, you know. He admired them, but he didn't like them. So I think we killed someone's son. Brother. Hell, maybe even father..."

Poe nuzzled at his hand some. Hux looked down, a little bit confused. "Do you want something?" Poe nodded some. Hux looked at him and handed him the datapad. Poe fumbled around with it for a few minutes, but when he gave it back, there was only a string of gibberish attached. "You know I can't read this." Poe showed him his right hand, the hand missing fingers, and Hux figured that was his dominate hand. Poe reached over and tried to grab at his thermal mug, but his grip strength was almost nil with the battered hand. Hux gave him a long look. "You know, I don't really think you would like this. It's tea, not caff."

On the word caff, Poe's face brightened up and he nodded.

"Caff." Hux tried it again. Poe gave him a "you're really this stupid?" look, but he nodded. "I'll have to go to the mess hall for that. Do you want cream in it?" Poe nodded some. Hux made a bit of a face. "And sugar too, I suppose?" Poe nodded again and nuzzled Hux. Hux looked into those liquid dark eyes and tried to say no, but he couldn't. And that was how Hux found himself going to the mess hall and getting caff with cream and sugar. He dumped in quite a bit of the cream out of spite, enough that it turned a light caramel color, and added plenty of sugar. That went into it's own warming mug, along with more tea. Hux carried that back quickly, trying not to pass Kylo in the halls.

Poe looked up and made a pathetic whimper as he reached for his caff. Hux let him have it...and then yanked it back when Poe slopped some on himself and screamed. Hux wiped it up quickly and checked for burns. Thankfully, there weren't any. Hux sat beside Poe and this time, he let Poe sip from the thermal mug as _he_ held it. Poe seemed to melt after the first gulp and he seemed much calmer, too. Huh. So heavily doctored caff was his drug of choice. Who would have thought it? Hux sat with Poe and served him caff and drank his tea.

For a little bit, it just served to get Kavoko off of his mind.


	10. A Few Lessons

Not being able to talk or type _sucked_. Poe had no way of talking to Hux, so it was a small miracle that he got the caff he'd been craving for so long now. And even that had been a leap of faith. Ren had often eaten things in front of Poe, just to make sure that Poe knew he was just a slave and not even worthy of eating if his Master said that he wasn't. Poe had understood. He was just a stupid slave then, nothing worth writing home about. But Hux saw him as something different. He talked to Poe, treated him much better than Ren ever did, and he seemed to be interested in teaching Poe how to communicate with him. Through sign language. Not that Poe didn't mind it, he just thought that it was very strange.

He was getting stronger now and the droids wanted him to start swimming to regain muscle strength. Poe gritted his teeth some as Hux carried him over to the pool and lowered him into the warm water. Poe was naked... the first part of this would be a bath for him. The dark haired man moaned a little bit as the water swirled around him. He tried to sign that this felt really good, but his hands were too stiff for it to really work. Besides, Hux was too busy carrying him over to what looked like a floating chair. Like what you would put a small child in because they couldn't swim. Poe was a little bit offended at that, even if he knew that he could not swim at this minute. He's grown up in the rivers and creeks of Yavin IV, it seemed like. This overly chlorinated, heated pool was nothing like the Nina River he had swam in when he was a child.

Poe wanted to know why Hux was doing this. It wasn't that he didn't mind the attention. He rather liked it and it was much kinder than the droids. But the red haired human was a General in the First Order! Didn't he have things to do? Underlings to terrify or stormtroopers to order around? And yet...he was wading in a pool and washing out Poe's hair for him. Poe hummed in pleasure and tapped the hand that meant he liked this. It was rather nice to be able to use some gestures (making a fist was _very_ hard with only three fingers) and talk without using his voice. He didn't know why, but using his voice felt a thousand times more terrifying than making a few harmless gestures. Master could always ignore the gestures.

A voice? That was another story. Voices forced you to interact with them and a slave was supposed to be beneath his Master's notice.

"I'm glad you like this," Hux softly said. He managed to get Poe's malnourished body out of the chair and over to the dreaded swimming harness. Poe cast the thing a dark look as he was towed over. Thankfully for Hux, he was far too weak to start fighting when he didn't want to go over there. The last thing he needed was to get worn out by that stupid thing. _Again_. He hated having to swim against the current. Hux knew the routine by now. He also knew that Poe hated being in the stupid thing and was prone to trying to splash at people who made him wear it. No one smacked him for it, but he could tell that this was really grating on everyone's nerves. Poe sighed some and allowed himself to be fastened into what he figured was a mild torture device. At least Hux wasn't dousing him with ice cold water and leaving him to shiver in the cold.

"Please be good." Hux sighed some and drew back from him. Poe grimaced some. He splashed at the ginger man, trying to show him just how much he hated the stupid swimming. And, after this, Hux was going to make him drink that nasty herbal tea that he hated so much. On Yavin IV, you didn't drink tea unless you were sick. And even then, it was dosed with cream and sugar. Just like he liked his caff. But Hux didn't like him drinking the caff. Maybe because the first batch had torn up his belly, but he was strong enough to drink caff now! Hux had him eating some kind of bitter green salad with meat and eggs on it. Whatever it was, it was making his body work again. Poe waited until Hux was standing beside him before he flung his (strengthened) leg at him.

"Poe!" Hux jumped back, the water dousing him and coating his gelled hair. Poe crossed his arms and tapped his good hand. He did not like this! It made him too tired, too fast, and all he did was fall asleep on Hux's lap. Was that what Hux wanted? Him to sleep on his lap and be a sweet little boy? Hux mumbled something under his breath as he turned the current on. Poe grimaced some, feeling it tugging at his body. He huffed a little bit. The harness would hold him up, but it also tugged on his shoulders some. He hated this damn thing, but his Master seemed to think he needed it. Poe settled into the motion quickly. He didn't cut through the water nearly as cleanly as he once did, but he was half starved and he hadn't been swimming for several years.

_Whoever came up with "hydrotherapy" needs to be shot._

"Hux!" A very familiar black shape came swooping into the gym area. Poe started thrashing around, trying to get _away_. Ren. Ren was here. Ren was going to hold his head under water. Ren was going to take him back to that stinking cell and leave him there. He'd die in three days, tongue thick and swollen from a lack of water. Ren had done that to him before, left him in that room for two and a half days and then flood it with cold water. Poe had gulped down so much of it only to realize that it smelled of urine. Poe struggled a little bit and the current tugged him more. Hux was yelling at Ren, but Poe could hear it over the roaring in his ears. _He had to get out of here_! Had to get out of the water before Master beat him or took him dry...

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay." Hux took him out of the harness and carried Poe over to the side of the pool. Poe took a shuddering breath, clutching the other man with trembling hands. There was nothing he could do. He pressed his face into Hux's pale, freckled skin. The man started shaking some, whining and crying some. He just wanted to get out of here. "Ren! What are you doing here?!"

"You're _late_." Ren hissed the last words and tapped his foot, glaring at the two men. Poe didn't dare look at him. He started shaking more and Hux soothed over his bony ribs. "And I thought I would find you here. I think you forgot about our meeting?"

"Did it occur to you that I have better things to do?" Hux hissed back. "I sent you a memo. You should have read it. I'm just here, trying to help the slave you gave me. Remember, this isn't for me. It's for the _First Order_. For once in your life, think about something other than yourself! Think about the image of it! Poe Dameron, hero of the Resistance, willingly serving the First Order! Or chained at your feet!"

The man crossed his arms some. "I've had him chained at my feet and I've had him suck me off. He's not nearly as good as you think he is, you know. If you want something that's worth the investment, get a Zabrak or a Twi'lek. The Yavinese bitch was ruined by life as a pilot."

Hux gave him a dark look as he started getting out of the water. Poe clung to him, not wanting to be let go. He took the towel wrapped around him silently and he sipped at the bitter tea. Master wasn't going to let him be hurt. Master would protect him. This Master liked him. This Master seemed to think that he was something worth treating well, so he was going to take it. Hux sat there with Poe, hair dripping all over his brown body. Poe ignored it and just drank the tea. It tasted absolutely horrible, but it did make his tired muscles feel better.

"If I wanted that, I would have gotten it," Hux calmly said. " _Leave_ , Ren. You had your chance after Crait. I think he would have done anything to make the pain stop." The ginger man glared at him. "You had your chance and now it's mine. So get out of here before you embarrass yourself."

"You need to watch yourself," he coldly said. But Ren did turn around and leave. He left a shivering Poe in his wake, remembering what it was like to be blind, deaf, and helpless. For all intents and purposes, Poe had shut down again. And when he opened his eyes, all he saw was darkness.


	11. Chocolate

Hux had a broken slave in his lap. Poe looked at him with eyes that were glazed, unseeing. He didn't seem to respond at all when Hux touched him or when he nuzzled at the slave. Poe just whimpered some, his face buried in Hux's side. Hux rubbed his head. He understood. He knew what was going on. Seeing Ren must have triggered him, must have shown him something that he didn't want to see. Hux soothed him for a minute before taking the injured man back to his bed. It was more of a bedroom, now. Privacy curtains, a small holo-set, a few books, loose robes for Poe to wear, everything that his slave would need to not be bored. Hux whispered soothing things to him and brushed back his hair.

He glanced down at the rose tea. Poe fussed if he didn't load it down with sugar and cream, which almost defeated the purpose of the tea. The ginger man looked up Yavin IV and tried to find what kind of drinks he might like. To his surprise, a heavily spiced hot coco was one of them. Hux looked down and smiled some. Now he knew why Poe had such sweet eyes. It was like the man ran on sugar! Hux ordered the drink from the kitchens and sat with Poe. Just held him. Just threaded fingers through his shaggy curls and waited for the shuddering to stop. Hux didn't know what Ren had done to the man, nor did he want too. Rape and mutilation were the least of it. Poe had deserved better.

On a whim, Hux pulled his file. Poe's father was Kes Dameron. His mother, Shara Bey, had been shot down by pirates. Kes ran a small mechanic's shop on Yavin IV and there Poe had learned his love of flying. Hux looked down at the clean man in his lap. He didn't want to think of his Poe being covered in grease and soot, thank you very much. He shook his head some and kept reading. When the First Order carpet bombed I'illosia, Poe had decided to join the Resistance. Did he have friends there? Had the First Order killed those that Poe knew and drove him into Kylo's waiting arms? Hux put the tablet down and focused on Poe. He was breathing better now, but he still wasn't responding.

_Maybe that ridiculously spiced drink of his will help. I hope._

Hux took it from the serving droid and set the tumbler to a temperature where it would be warm to drink, but wouldn't scald Poe. He waited for a few minutes and just got the other man to sip it. Poe seemed to _melt_ in his arms. He keened a little bit and nosed Hux's hands, just like he had when he'd been as helpless as a puppy. Hux sighed a little bit. He alternated the coco with dried strawberries. Poe seemed to prefer the coco more, but Hux made him eat the berries. The berries had good things in them. Poe needed those good things so he would survive longer. Hux hummed a little bit as he was fed, taking care to  touch the other man and sing to him. Poe seemed to like that. He really did and that was what helped him out the most.

"You poor bastard," Hux whispered. He sighed and sat back, the man on his lap. Poe needed his robes, but Hux did want to look. Would he remember after one of these episodes? Hux touched his back some, ghosting his hands over the barely there swell to Poe's ass. But even emaciated as he was, Poe was still beautiful. His skin might have been bleached from living in space, but he still seemed to glow. There was just enough of his tawny skin left to make him an eyeturner. And Hux liked that. He liked knowing that this beautiful man belonged to him. Hux closed his eyes a little bit. He let Poe drain the tumbler and laughed some when the man nosed his hand.

"I'm afraid there isn't anymore." Hux put the tumbler away and wrapped Poe up in his blankets. The man went to sleep after that, acting much like a worn out puppy. Hux shook his head some. Why did he think this had been a good idea in the first place? Beyond Poe being a tool for recruitment? As much as he wanted Poe to bare his babies, he knew that he could always have clones made or impregnate someone for a once and done. That had been what his father did, after all. Poe, though... Poe was a luxury. Something that he didn't have to have. Hux had denied himself luxuries for years. Why did he think that he deserved one now? He shook his head some and slipped out of the medical bay.

Ren was waiting for him. "You could have bought a new speeder for what you've spent on that slave, _General_."

Hux let the insult slide. "Maybe so, but Poe could bring us a thousand plus return on investment. The man is well known. Even on the Chiss homeworld, they know who he is. We got that much from Kavoko, remember?" He rubbed his face some, not wanting to remember the pilot. Had Poe been like Kavoko? Did Hux want to know? "The galaxy loves him. If some of the young pilots decide to go to the First Order instead of the Resistance, I think we've made ourselves money. It's not like we need more stormtroopers and bush pilots don't follow orders very well."

Hux had learned that much from a "barnstormer" squadron. They had hailed from Cotaco, wherever that was, but they hadn't been able to follow orders. Beautiful flying skills, but too hard to manage.

"A bush pilot is more trustworthy than Resistance scum." Ren lounged against the cool metal walls of the ship. "Why were you in the water with that man? You could have let the droids deal with him. Please don't tell me that you're going soft."

"Alright. If I do "go soft", I can promise that you won't hear it from me." Hux looked over at the man and crossed his arms. "Supreme Leader, I really must go. You see, I need to get a uniform out of storage. Do you have any spare flags I could borrow?"

Ren nodded. "We do. The storage locker. Why?"

Hux just smiled and sent a request. "Oh, you'll see why. Soon enough." 


	12. Photo Sessions

Poe almost didn't want to wear his old flight suit. The last time he had worn the thing, he had been captured and tortured by none other than Kylo Ren himself. But Poe put it on after his Master bribed him with a few pieces of chocolate. He must have learned about that little weakness from one of his flunkies, but Poe wasn't going to protest. He got one of them up front and the rest were waiting for him if he did what his Master wanted. Poe tried not to think of Hux as his Master, but that was what the man was. Poe knew that Hux owned him. He had purchased Poe from the First Order, if not Kylo Ren himself. Once, he would have been sickened by the idea of selling prisoners to be slaves. But now... now he was so used to it that it was all par for the course.

He slipped the material over his body and grabbed the plain white undershirt. He was still skinny to the point where he could hardly walk unassisted, but he had to admit that the hydrotherapy was helping him out. Poe had gotten a little muscle mass back, at least. He sighed a little bit and hunched over, trying to fasten the leg straps. This was his uniform, alright. It even looked like it had been used. There were little grease stains all over it from where he'd been working on Black One and she dripped engine grease all over him. Just thinking of his old x-wing made Poe's heart hurt all over again. He looked down at his battered hand. Ren had made sure that Poe would never fly again.

Hux slipped back into the room again and picked Poe up. Poe buried his face in the other man's neck. From what he knew, they were in Hux's own quarters, which was something he didn't want to think about. Ren had kept him caged in a spare closet. That ten feet of space had become his own private piece of hell. Poe took a shuddering breath and looked over at three men. What looked like Hux's bed had been draped with red and black fabric and over that a First Order flag had been laid down. Poe gave Hux a long look. What were they doing here? But Hux settled him down on the bed before he had the chance to ask. Once there, Poe moaned from the pleasure of it all. This bed was the softest thing he had laid on since...well, ever?

"Drape the flag over him and get him to look at the camera," Hux instructed. The red haired one moved forwards and positioned Poe on the bed. He was gentle, but Poe still didn't like the foreign hands on his body. He forced himself to take it, though, and allowed them to drape the red and black flag over his body. What followed was a dizzying blitz of bright lights and images taken. Some were naked and some weren't. In most of them, Poe was directed to look at Hux. "We want to capture his eyes. Those are the most defining things he has and I can't _believe_ that idiot Ren had him blinded!"

Poe could, but that came from the pure spite of it. Thankfully, he wasn't required to do anything more than lie there and take it. Hux did coax him to hardness at one point and left him wanting for several uncomfortable moments. On one hand, Poe was delighted that he could still get hard. Yes, he was Yavinese. On the other hand, he wished that Hux had just finished the job. However, his body still wasn't healed to the point where he was getting wet. There might have been a little back there, but he was as dry as Jakku for the most part. Poe shot Hux his most vulnerable and wanting look then and flashed him the signs for "help me" and "now". For his part, Hux laughed some and shook his head.

"Just a little bit longer, Poe." Hux snaked one gloved hand into Poe's hair and rubbed it for a few minutes. Poe felt his nipples harden from a little stimulation and gave Hux a dirty look. When he had tried to take care of the issue himself, his hand had been slapped away. First Order propaganda be damned. Poe just wanted to _feel good_ for the first time in months! Hux did quiet his protests with a little chocolate, but even that was short lived. Poe grimaced some and tried to make it through the rest of the sessions. Hux did finish him off and he shouted from pleasure instead of pain for the first time in recent memory.

The blonde looked a little confused. "I thought he was totally mute." He went back to getting his things back together, though, as Poe relaxed on the too soft bed. He did feel tired from all he had done and he just wanted to curl up and sleep. "Couldn't talk at all. Ren cut his vocal cords or something."

Hux shook his head some and handed them the flags. "We think it's largely psychological." He patted Poe's head before pulling the rest of the trimmings off. For his part, Poe was too stated to really even care and simply tried to get some sleep under Hux's covers. The seed on his belly was drying, though, and starting to stick. It didn't bother Poe as much as it used too. There was a time when he would have killed for a wet wash cloth, but being Ren's personal slave for over a year tended to cure one of such pedantic wants. Poe had been too busy worrying about food or water to bother scrubbing Ren's semen off of his skin or out of his hair. His eyes brushed closed, but Hux gently shook him.

"You're not strong enough to be out of the medical bay," Hux softly said. Poe simply rolled over and went back to sleep. Witha sigh, Hux picked him up, still wrapped up in his flight suit, and carried him through the ship. Poe simply pressed his head in the crook of the man's shoulders. He was very tired, both from his orgasm and from the physical strain of getting dressed and walking some. It had been a little bit too much in one day. He didn't like being as helpless as a scruffed kitten, but he did what he had to do. Hux was a wiry strong, it seemed, more than able to carry Poe. But that was likely because Poe was severely underweight still and lacked the muscle mass to have much weight to him.

Hux nestled Poe back into his bed and grabbed for a wash cloth and a bowl of water. He quickly stripped Poe out of his flight suit and dressed him back in his loose medical robes. Poe hummed his pleasure. He rolled his head back some and bumped into something. The man looked a little confused until he tried to grab at them. Hux steadied his hand and allowed him to take what turned out to be prayer cards. And for his patron saints, no less. Saint Christopher for travelers.  Saint Therese, the patron saint of pilots. Saint Jude, for having hope in even the worst circumstances. Poe glanced up at Hux with tears in his eyes. For the first time in a long time, he wanted to say thank you, but the words got caught in his throat.

"I pulled your file," Hux mumbled. "And I guessed." He let Poe pulled him close and allowed the wounded man to cry into his shoulder. Hux soothed his sweaty curls with one bare hand and, while it did make Poe feel better, it didn't make the man's grip on Hux's jacket lessen or the tears. Hux repeated the gentle tugging motion and murmured soothing nothings to him. Poe let himself cry until all of his emotions were spent and he felt drained inside. But it was a good drained. Not a bad drained. A good drained, like he had gotten all of the bad things out of him. "Did I guess right?"

Poe nodded and slipped them under his pillow with his free hand. His old ones had burned up on Crait with his other things. The other pilots had thought he was crazy for trusting those things, but he had survived some awful scrapes. Poe wasn't going to take any chances. He curled up beside Hux and refused the chocolate. He just wanted to be held. Needed it, too. He needed to be safe and secure for once. Far from the prying eyes of the First Order or from those who would hurt him. He was safe here. Safe in the _Finalizer_ 's medical bay. Safe from Ren. Safe from the war. Safe from the slavers who had harassed him as a teenager. Poe simply curled up in Hux's arms and kept one hand firmly under his pillow.


	13. Moving In

Hux rolled over and was greeted with a head full of curly, dark hair. He smiled a little bit. They had finally authorized Poe to move into his quarters from the medical bay and Hux couldn't have been happier. It seemed like Poe hadn't cared that much, though. He had simply curled up in his new bedding and crashed. He barely even stirred when Hux had slipped into bed beside him. The red haired man gave himself a few seconds of examining Poe's beautiful features and gently stroking his hair. The man murmured after a few minutes and pressed into his hands. Hux smiled. Ren could have had this. He could have had this picture of perfect devotion and love. And instead... he had ruined that gift. He had brutally abused Poe and left him for dead on the bridge.

"Morning, sleepy head." Hux rolled out of bed and watched as those beautiful eyes blinked open. Poe didn't seem to care that they were sharing the same pillow, or that his hair was spiked up. Hux huffed a soft sigh as he got the man up. Poe did grip his shoulders for the first part, worry rippling over his pretty features. Hux kissed it all away. Poe flushed a little and looked down, possibly not comfortable with what had happened. Hux shook his head a little bit. "Time for your morning shower. Remember what the medics said? It's good for you to have a routine and I want to get you settled in as quickly as possible."

Poe turned his head and flushed some as Hux took his sleeping clothes off. He wanted Poe to at least have some semblance of normalcy. Hux took the chance to explore Poe's body some and touch the places that had been changed by his starvation. His ribs were still a little sunken and places looked like they had dark stains over them. His _shebs_ , too, were a far cry from the firm swell that they had once been. Hux shook his head some. Taking Poe to the gym area could wait. Right now, he just needed to get Poe settled in. They washed in a companionable silence. Hux washed Poe's hair and lavished his body with attention. Poe returned it with a fumbling attempt, but it was the thought that counted the most.

Hux did take the chance to look at Poe's hole. He needed to know if there were still signs of trauma in the region. The last time that he'd looked, there had been blood that streaked all down his thighs. He's ruined several pairs of sheets until they could stop the bleeding. Poe's knuckles were white as he gripped the towel bar. He wasn't too enthused with this, but he was at least letting Hux touch him. The ginger didn't force him into anything else. He just allowed the two of them to bask under the hot spray for a few minutes before cutting the water off and getting out. Poe sighed a little bit. Hux wondered if he was used to getting a cold shower with the Resistance. He knew that Ren hadn't bothered with letting his prisoner bathe.

"You could run a soak bath later," Hux informed him. "Being the General has it's perks. I'm not rationed with the hot water, for one, and you could run it as hot and as long as you like." He toweled off the shorter man's hair, got him washed, and got breakfast for the both of them. Poe followed him meekly, though his eyes did light up when he was given papaya and custard apples. He seemed to enjoy those very much and wolfed that down. Hux wondered if it was like the prayer cards. Something from his childhood that made him feel a little bit better. "You could order room service for lunch, because I have a meeting then and I won't be able to come with you. In addition, that's probably going to be what brings our dinner. I don't cook."

And there was a reason for that. When Hux tried cooking, things went badly. Always. He had learned that one the hard way when he was in the Academy.

He left Poe to his own devices and checked his chrono. He had a few hours before the meeting, but he still needed to get the paperwork in order. Knowing Unamo, she had made things a mess just to spite him. That, or Mitaka was showing how cowardly he was by refusing to tell her to put things in order. Hux rubbed his head some and called for a brandy the moment he got into his office. This was going to be a long day. And, naturally, it was. He had a steady stream of mongrel officers and lower ranked staff coming to him for all matters great and small. This food replicator was out. The Starb'rd Number Five Shield was on the fritz. The drop ships needed to be retrofitted because Kylo Ren had destroyed all of them in a fit of rage.

Hux didn't have much time to get his documents in order. They didn't have much to go on as it was. The Resistance had moved again. Cyrene and Ashkelon were dead ends. Thrawn knew what was going on and he probably had dragged the Resistance deep into the Chaos Quarter. The last thing Hux wanted to do was get his ship blown to hell by some two bit pirate. Because, knowing his luck, that was exactly what would happen. The man huffed out a sigh as he worked and finally got everything in order. And now... now, it was time to face Kylo Ren and his fellow officers. Hux was under no illusions as to what would happen if he or his fellow officers were executed. The entire First Order would fall apart... and Kylo Ren knew it. That said, Hux still had to be careful.

The red haired man dropped the files on the table. "Sorry that they're in a bit of a mess. Not all of my officers recognize the numerical system and I didn't have enough time to get them in perfect order. I do have a ship to run, after all."

"The Resistance has moved to the Chaotic Quarter," Ren said. He carried on like he had never even heard what Hux had said. The brooding Sith steepled his fingers some and glanced over at Hux. "They moved last night, in fact. As did the Jedi Order, the Shadow Knights, and some outfit from Tyre and Sidon. I don't think you've been doing your job, _General_. You were supposed to keep tabs on all of these groups."

"The Shadow Knights fed our last spy to a rancor and the Shadow Syndicate is fond of mailing you severed heads in boxes." Hux gave Ren a long look. "Don't you remember what happened to the Bothan you hired? He was tied behind wild horses, pulled apart, and mailed to you...piece by piece. And I have to hand it to the postal service--they got him to you before he started stinking _that_ badly. And if you had a lick of sense, you could see why no one wants to volunteer as a spy. And besides, we would need a Force user."

"Then buy a Zabrak breeding bitch and use him!" Ren snapped. "There are a thousand ways to do this!"

"Your hypothetical breeding bitch would be no more loyal to the First Order than a rabid tuk'ata," Hux replied. "If you think, for one _second_ , that a breeding bitch would follow my orders... you, sir, are dead wrong." He shuddered some, thinking of Zyggeria and the stinking misery from the breeding farms. "Besides, I'm not buying from Zyggeria. It's a horrible PR move and I really don't have the time to spin it."

A lean man looked over at him and grinned. "So you're the one with the Yavinese bitch! I saw some of your posters when I hit Caprine. I must say... you did a very good job. There were quite a few young men looking to join the First Order because of it." General Ismoldus Bera raised his whiskey glass and saluted Hux. "Well done, well done. Just make sure to get all the big ones done before he gets pregnant and then just focus on the face. I learned that the hard way with my Sayda." The older man smiled some and shook his head. "I miss him. It's hard being away from him for so long, especially once they start to get heavy. You'll understand when yours is like that."

"Sit _down_." Ren waved the chair over with one hand. Bera grunted as it struck his knees and Hux winced in sympathy. "We're about to crush the Resistance, once and for all. I don't care if we have to fight every jackass in the Chaotic Quarter to do so. Because we're going to win this fight and we're going to make sure that there are no more rebellions. Are we understood?" All of the officers nodded and Ren let out a slow, vicious smile. "I have a feeling that I know where they're going. There's an old base on a planet called Cotaco. We're going to catch the Resistance there and we're going to _crush_ them."

Hux tried to keep the growing alarm off of his face. "And how, pray tell, are we going to get through three asteroid belts? The _Finalizer_ is too slow for evasive maneuvers and there are five gas giants with large enough gravity shadows to make simply jumping from hyperspace a bad idea. We'll be buried in their core if we're lucky! And if not, blown all over the galaxy. Maybe we could carpet bomb the planet back into the stone age, but I don't think that we should just drop from hyperspace. And our shields... we're due for an upgrade as it is. I just haven't scheduled the dry dock for it."

Ren waved his hand. "Get the ship up to shape and then go through the asteroids. We're going to send the galaxy a message that they'll never forget!"

He managed to keep it off of his face, but Hux still had a bad feeling about this.


	14. Sayda's Arrival

Poe didn't want to get out of the lovely couch nest he had made for himself. It was so soft and so warm... almost as soft and warm as Hux's bed. But Hux had made him get out of bed with him and take a shower. There were still the same humiliating touches, especially when Hux cleaned his crotch. Poe tried to sign that he didn't like that, but Hux waved him off. It actually felt better at the end of it and yes, he did make a mess in the shower. At least the hot water sluiced his come off before Hux could do anything with that. He really just wanted to be left alone, but being wrapped in blankets and eating cookies helped. It helped that he found a few holo-dramas in Leonese and he could watch those.

When he was younger, he'd turned his nose up at the singing cowboy Ernesto de la Cruz, saying that he was boring and campy. So the guy had murdered a few people in drunken bar fights and over a bottle of Corellian whiskey. But after all that he had gone through, Poe was finding that he liked every hint of Yavinese culture. Even the stuff he had once dismissed as stupid or dull.

There were people talking outside and someone was whimpering. Poe paused the holo, looking around. He didn't know what was going on. For all he knew, Hux was just talking to a few people and then he would come inside, just like normal. The dark skinned man whined softly as he curled up. He just wanted to get this over with and go home. Fast forward his life until he was home with his father or he was dead. Either or. He really didn't care at this point. Poe sighed a little bit as the door hissed open. His eyes lit up, though, when he saw a man who looked like him be herded through the door. The man grabbed at someone else, an officers that Poe didn't know, and whimpered. His eyes were streaked with tears and it looked like he didn't want to go.

"Sayda." The man ruffled up the other's hair and gave him a hug. "You have to go. If worst comes to worst, you'll at least be safe. And if not, well... I think you'll do well from getting a vacation. I think Hux's Poe would like you, too."

"Don't wanna go," Sayda mumbled. But he drew back some and stumbled over to the couch. Poe drew him close and was rewarded with a lap full of shaking, sobbing Yavinese. He gave Poe a desperate look before clinging to him in dear life. Poe tried to force an old song out of his mouth so he could comfort Sayda, but the words stuck like they always did. He just held the other man close to him. Sayda screwed his eyes shut and he buried his head in Poe's shoulder. It took Poe a minute to realize that he was mumbling in Leonese. That meant that he was from one of the cities, not the rural areas. But even so, they curled up with each other. The man who used to own Sayda watched him sadly.

"I truly am sorry, Hux. If I had any other way to ensure that he would be kept safe..." The man rubbed his face some and sat down. "It seems like only yesterday that I found him. On a _plantation_ , of all places! Sayda...Sayda is special. As smart as a whip. He'll keep you on your toes if you're not careful." The man rubbed his face a little more and looked at his boots. "This is almost too hard."

"And your children?" Hux softly asked. Poe realized that the two knew each other when Hux grasped the man's hand. "Bera, I know this is hard for you, but I can help you out more if you let me. I know people. Contacts. A few of them are smugglers, yes, but they know how to get you and your children out of here." He sighed a little bit and gave the other man a long look. "You were the man who once told me that heroics only exist in theatre and the cinema. Why aren't you following your own advice?"

"My children..." Sayda pressed his face close to Poe. Poe soothed down his wild black hair and was rewarded with a shuddering sob. Poe didn't know who this Sayda was, but he liked hearing one of Yavin IV's many languages. He started humming an old song about how much he was loved and cared for and wanted. His heart broke as he thought of his Rose, but she was forever out of his reach. And maybe... that was a good thing. They would have both died from starvation. Ren would have taken his child. Something horrible would have happened and Poe would have blamed himself forever. He just held Sayda close to him, rocking him and humming that song. He truly did miss Yavin IV, but this made it worth it.

"They're in the stormtrooper corps," Bera sighed. "Translator division. I made sure to find the best place I could put them, just in case."

"So it truly is a lost cause," Hux said. He looked down some. Poe looked over at his Master, fully aware that Hux was getting a new slave. Maybe that meant that he wouldn't be groped every morning. As much as he wanted to tell Hux to kriff off, he couldn't. He was just a slave. Just a slave and that would never change. Sayda whimpered softly and curled up, his lashes fluttering closed. Poe brushed over them with butterfly kisses. Sayda gave him a little bit of a grin before kissing him harshly, drowning out any squawk of protest. If Hux saw anything, he ignored them.

Bera nodded and got up heavily. "It is. And now... I either walk to a demotion or my death." He paused and turned, giving Sayda one last kiss before he left. Sayda watched him with hot, dark eyes as he and Hux left. There seemed to be a solemnity about them. Like something horrible was about to happen. Poe just kept holding Sayda and praying that it would all go away soon.


	15. For a Friend

Bera had been his first real friend. He'd started out as a mentor, a man who was kind enough to take in strays and teach them the ways of the galaxy for a few favors. Things like kickbacks on his pet projects. Bottles of fine brandy under the table. Crates of things better suited to the imagination of holo-porn flicks rather than the minds of normal humans. Though it looked like Hux was staring the recipient full in the face. Sayda did not like him. Sayda had made that very clear, casting him toxic glares and putting his own slender body between Poe and himself. The ginger man _almost_ wanted to toss Sayda to the not so tender mercies of Kylo Ren after Sayda had thrown a pillow at him for daring to move him off the couch. Almost, but not quite. He wouldn't wish Ren's tactics on his worst enemy.

Sayda didn't know his place. It looked like Bera had spoiled the man and he'd also sent Hux a primer on keeping Yavinese as slaves. As such, Hux was sitting on his couch, with Poe's head on his lap. The mute man was contented, head in Hux's lap, dark eyes closed. He sometimes let out a hum of pleasure as Hux stroked his hair or offered him a strawberry. He was learning that mango and papaya worked well, too. Those would be special treats them. Rewards for doing very well. Poe responded very well to the reward system and it was clear that he liked being coddled. He pressed close to the other man, seeking his warmth and strength. Hux obliged him. He did edge his thumb into Poe's mouth at times and was rewarded with a shy nibble.

Good. It proved that Poe could learn what he wanted. He was nowhere near ready for anything sexual, though. It would take several more months for this to happen, if not a year. It all depended on how much Ren had messed up Poe's... _cycle_. Hux was not pleased to learn that Poe had a hormonal cycle that would come about once every three months and result in moodiness, a much increased sex drive, and...an opening of a body part that Hux did not need to see. Ever. It was still possible to get Poe pregnant outside of his... _cycle_ , but it would take a little bit more work. Both of his holes were self lubricating. He groaned some as he realized that yes, Sayda was going to have this exact same issue, too.

"You poor bastard." Hux looked down at Poe and gave the man a small piece of strawberry. Poe took it quickly from his hands, flashing the man a soft smile. Hux rewarded him for that with a tug to the hair. "How did you survive in the Resistance with a body like yours?" Confusion washed over the pretty face and Hux let him see the datapad. Poe looked back up at Hux some, fear and concern washing over his features. "Now, now. I'm not going to try for anything anytime soon. You're not ready. I don't want to hurt you, so I'm more than willing to wait until you're healthy and ready for a child."

Sayda gave him a dark look from his nest on one of the chairs. "Don't even think about it! _Pervert_!"

"Excuse me?" Hux asked. He didn't want to get up, but he needed to stop this before it spread. He'd put a lot of work into Poe and the results were starting to pay off. They'd brand Poe (for his "own protection" against Ren, of course) soon and Hux didn't need Sayda to get him upset about it. The entire area was going to be numbed anyway and Poe would be heavily sedated. "I don't recall asking for your opinion on the matter. And who's going to take care of you when _your_ cycle comes? Poe here can hardly get it up and I don't blame him. I don't think that he'd have the stamina to satisfy you."

The glare Poe shot him after that statement could have sent an entire legion of troopers running for the hills, but thank the gods of Cold Space that a piece of chocolate made the nasty look go away. Hux was starting to carry chocolate candies on his person, just so he could dole out treats to his favorite pet whenever the mood struck him.

"I'll take care of myself," Sayda retorted. He pulled the book back up again, Hux was amused that he was trying to read about piloting ships, and settled his head away from the ginger man. "It's what I did when Isa was away for a long time. All I need is some, ah, _help_ and a steady right hand. It's in the box of stuff I had." Like all slaves, Sayda had very little to call his own. All Bera had left him was a week's worth of clothing, multiple holos of his children, and a book written in one of the Yavinese languages. Hux didn't think that Sayda could fly, though he was more than willing to let Poe have a go at the flight simulators if he really was good. Hux just wasn't sure what being good would mean for his pilot.

"That was more information than I needed to know," Hux muttered. Poe nodded some and nosed his hands for another treat. It seemed like the pilot didn't mind it when he was being coddled and cared for like a spoiled pet. Hux didn't have any more treats for him, though, so he just held Poe close to him. The man needed his rest. He just needed to be touched and held. It would really help him out and serve to reinforce the bond that Hux had so carefully made. He'd wanted Poe Dameron for a very long time, ever since he'd first seen the man dragged upon this ship, right before the scavenger girl got involved. And now, partially thanks to Kylo Ren, he got to have the man, looking up at him with those beautiful dark eyes of his.

"You asked. I answered." Sayda's expression softened as he looked at Poe's ruined hand. "Why don't you get that fixed for him? It looks like it hurts."

Hux took the hand and rubbed over the gnarled bones. Poe stiffened a little bit before he relaxed back and allowed his hands to be rubbed. The ginger man sighed some as he looked at the ruined hand. "Because there's only so much that I can do without angering Ren too much," Hux finally admitted. "If I keep some of his marks on Poe, he's less likely to throw us across the room."

"He killed Bera, didn't he?" Sayda softly asked. The man bit his bottom lip some as he looked down. "He.. he saved my life. I would have died there. Maybe from parasites or infection or had a baby and that killed me... and then that evil son of a bitch has to go and kill Bera." He sighed and hugged his arms. "Were...were you there?"

"I wasn't allowed," Hux replied. This was all he had left of his oldest friend. A bad tempered slave that brought all the worst out in him. He sighed a little bit and tried to stretch out. Poe curled up on him some and rested his head on the crook of his shoulders. There was no doubting the love and devotion in his features. Hux had done his job well. The intense loyalty that Poe had for the Resistance could be easily transferred to himself. He knew that Poe wouldn't try to run away. Not with Kylo Ren out there. He was safe here. Safe and warm and loved. He had everything that he could desire in these rooms. Hux didn't even restrict him from going into any of the rooms. "He died with honor, though. I know that."

Sayda nodded. "Sometimes that's all you can do."

"Why don't you go to bed?" Hux suggested. He gave Poe a gentle kiss and the slave pliantly opened his mouth. He wasn't in any shape to do anything more than kissing, but they could start out with this. He needed to get used to this and Hux wanted to know what Poe liked. Sayda gritted his teeth and left, allowing Hux to have a little alone time with his Poe.


	16. Marked as Yours

Poe didn't quite know how he'd come to wake up in the medical bay. To be honest, he wasn't quite sure why he wasn't back in his little cell. Or why he was lying in clean, linen sheets and why there was a slight tightness on his neck. He swallowed some and it tightened, but not terribly. Just enough to remind him that it was there. His shoulder was a little bit sore, but that was okay. Poe had been tortured far worse than that before. His mouth wasn't sore and when he swallowed, he wasn't swallowing sand. Poe yawned some. He wasn't restrained. The man shook his head for a minute before he really woke up. Dark eyes blinked as he looked into the all too awake eyes of his new roommate: Sayda.

"He branded you." Sayda tried to swing his legs over the bed, but whatever they were on left him as weak and helpless as a newborn kitten. The man cursed softly and grabbed at the rails of the bed. Poe saw that there was a slim, black collar on his throat. He reached up his good hand, the left one, and stroked the same smooth leather. His eyes widened. Sayda cursed softly and lay back. "He _branded_ us. Depending on the ink they put in it, that's never gonna go away. He _branded_ us like we're cattle! _His_ cattle!" The pitch on his voice rose until he was almost screaming and you could see the panic in his eyes. Poe whimpered softly. He wanted to hold the other man, but his limbs felt like lead and he was in no shape to really get up and try to help Sayda.

He knew what a panic attack looked like. Poe had had a few of them himself, only his were so bad that he blacked out. For a short time, he would literally be blind, deaf, and helpless all over again. It was pitiful to watch the other man whimper and curl up in a ball, but there was nothing he could do. Poe blinked away his tears. The drug had left him with limbs that felt like lead. He wasn't sure what it was, only that it was strong. He would have liked to have this when he was recovering from the torture. Poe sighed some and curled up under the blankets. He didn't want to deal with Ren, but common sense said the man would try to find him. Poe was helpless, now. Helpless if Ren decided to try for a baby again.

At least Hux would care for him and let him hold the child. Poe was under no illusions that Ren would allow him to _look_ at it before his baby would be ripped away from him.

Bootsteps came from the hall. Poe struggled to look up some, hopeful that it was Hux. Sayda fell into a sullen silence. The other man sighed. He didn't even bother looking around, but maybe he hoped it was Hux, too. Poe's head was hurting like he could use the caff right now. Maybe Hux had remembered what he liked and had brought him a thermos of caff. Poe let himself slide into fantasies about drinking caff or chocolate (so much safer than fantasies of flying away from the First Order--and those would actually come true) as he waited for Hux to come get the both of them. Poe curled up so he could see the door, looking for the first glint of red hair. A part of him screamed that he was eagerly awaiting for a First Order general to come get him, but the more practical side of him knew what the alternative of this was.

Kylo Ren's closet or being branded and at least cared about by General Hux? It wasn't that hard for a choice, if Poe was being honest. He propped himself up as best he could when the door was open and thought about flashing the signs for "caff, please". But instead of red hair, he was greeted with cold, dark eyes and a face that haunted his nightmares. Poe whimpered and hid himself under the blankets before he started breathing heavily. Ren was going to take him. He just knew it. Ren was going to take him or he'd be raped here and he'd have to look at Sayda while Ren broke his body and the blood would smear all over the sheets and Ren would be so mad that _you piece of Resistance scum! Stop struggling and you'll enjoy this!_

"Poe!" Sayda all but fell out of the bed. He clawed himself over and gathered Poe's trembling body into his arms, almost covering him from the man who was glaring at him right now. Poe shook like a leaf. He was all but plastered into Sayda's side, his lips moving in soundless pleas for mercy. Mercy that he knew would never come. Ren just hit him to see him scream and only gave him bacta when he learned that tearing would kill Poe. Poe had just wished he'd be allowed to die. A slow death from infection would be better than living as Ren's slave. "Don't hurt him! _Don't hurt him_! Can't you see that he's terrified of you?! You _monster_!"

Ren laughed a little and Poe cried harder. He knew what that sound meant. He knew how much pain he was about to get. "Monster?" Ren asked. "Brave words, coming from a glorified whore. That's all your subspecies is good for, anyways. Making nice holes for your betters to fill." He leaned back against the wall and watched them. "Is Hux going to have you castrated? It might hurt your fertility, but it would take care of that tongue of yours."

"What did you _do_ to him?" Sayda hissed. If he was scared of Ren, he didn't show it. Poe tried to hide his body behind Sayda's lanky frame. It didn't work, because Poe was shorter and more compact, but he felt a little bit safer.

"Better than Resistance scum like him deserves," Ren replied. "I should have given him to the stromtroopers and watched as they broke his mind. He would have been a kriff drunk slut in no time. Like he was stuck in his cycle. And did you know that it is possible for a cycle to be chemically triggered and for it to last for a very long time? I didn't know until I asked a Hutt on Nar Shadda. It's what they do to their own Yavinese whores, though the Northern ones take a little bit longer to break in. But when he breaks... Oh, you little bitch, you have no idea what it looks like when a feisty little Yavinese breaks. It's the most beautiful thing in the world. I should have done that to Dameron when I had the chance."

Poe swallowed and prayed softly that Hux would get here and _fast_. He didn't think that he had the strength to survive this. Not anymore. Not with the terrible panic that welled up in his mind. Even with Sayda's strong arms around him, he knew that he didn't stand a chance of staying sane. Not this time. Not when Ren was there, talking about how he wanted to break Poe's mind even more than his body.

_Hux, please... please. Where ever you are... I need you..._


	17. A Little Too Late

Hux had no idea where Ren was. As much as he didn't like to admit it, he'd toyed with the idea of placing a tracker in the man's boot. It would be found, the red head knew, and that could lead to his death. The Supreme Leader liked being the one to spy on people. He didn't like being the one spied _upon_. A Resistance spy had tried that. Hux still shuddered when he thought of the screams. It had taken the man weeks to die and even then, it was still rumored that Ren kept him alive and suspended in bacta for whenever he was having a very bad day. At least it wasn't Poe, though. It wouldn't be the dark eyed pilot who had oddly enough, almost stolen Hux's heart. He allowed himself a small smile as he sipped upon his tarine tea. Maybe he would go visit Poe later, see how his brand looked, displayed against the man's golden brown skin.

He had designed the marks himself. The First Order symbol with his initials in the middle of it. The scars on Poe's body might have belonged to Kylo Ren, but the rest of the man... that belonged to _Hux_. He almost couldn't wait until Poe hit his cycle. It was now a private dream of his to walk in on Poe, whimpering and needy, with his dark eyes all wide and his cheeks flushed... Sayda was a different story, but Sayda would soon hit his cycle. That had been what the medics had said, at least. They had done a little bloodwork on both men and just came up with that little tidbit. Poe was still far too weak to have a cycle, but Sayda was in perfect condition. He should hit his sometime in the next few months.

It would be rather nice to bring that one down a peg or two, too. He might even make Sayda wait for a little bit, let him struggle and be unable to slake his needs with Poe or his own fingers. He had almost taken pictures of Poe down there, but one of his cursory examinations had revealed nothing more than a birth canal. Both Yavinese would be impregnated like a Zabrak was impregnated. Not like a _dravaain_ Twi'lek. Still, Hux wouldn't be too amused with getting his sheets ruined. They were fine things, one of the few perks of his job, and he didn't want them to be ruined by the amounts of slick that would be produced. Then again, he could always buy new ones and just bill Ren for it. That was actually an idea that he could get behind and he was fairly sure that Ren would never figure it out, either.

Hux quietly worked on his reports and he was almost done by the time a message pinged across the top of his comm-pad. On a whim, he opened it. Just a few short lines, read, ' _Urgent: Admiral Hux. Needed in the medical bay. Repeat: Urgent_.' He cursed under his breath, wondering just what had injured the Supreme Leader now. Maybe he'd gotten fatal poisoning from a paper cut. One could always hope and stranger things had happened in this galaxy of theirs. Hux grabbed his great coat and slipped out the door of his office. It was only a short walk to the medical bay, but once he was there, a sense of dread caused his entire heart to seize. He looked around quietly, trying to figure out what it was.

It was only when he heard the crash and the cries of terror and pain, that he knew. He _knew_ that Ren had done it again.

Sayda went flying as he entered the room. Both men should have been heavily sedated, weak and helpless for a few more hours. They really shouldn't have been up, too. Not unless it was a warm, drowsy sleep that allowed them at relax. Sayda struck the wall with an agonizing cry before falling and collapsing to the ground. He lay there in a heap, legs and arms shaking, as he lifted up his head. From what little Hux could see, Poe was curled up in the bed. From the looks of things, he was having a full on panic attack. Against all the odds, Sayda forced himself up. His face was white as he grasped to the shelves for support and bruises blossomed across his ribs, but he still managed to stand and he still managed to hurl a bottle at Ren's head.

Ren grabbed him in a Force choke, holding him aloft as the man struggled and choked. "Stupid slave!" The Darksider tossed him around for a few minutes before finally tossing Sayda to the ground. Sayda gasped, trying to push himself up. Blood drained down his chin from where he'd bit his lip. "I should teach you a lesson for that!" His lightsaber flared out and for a horrible minute, Hux thought he was going to kill Sayda.

Poe must have thought so, too, because he screamed and lurched out of bed. He started rapidly signing, showing that he must have been using that program Hux gave him. ' _No! Stop! **Please** don't hurt him! **Please**! You-you can hurt me instead! Please_!'

"What makes you think you have any choice here?" Ren softly asked. He lowered the lightsaber some and Sayda let out a scream of agony. Terrified dark eyes reached Hux's. "If this man moves, he's going to sever his spinal cord. And if he does that, he's going to be destroyed. It's as simple as that. Either he stays there and endures his punishment or he dies. There aren't any two ways about it."

Tears welled up into Sayda's eyes. "Master!" He almost moved, but the blade drug a deeper cut through his flesh. He wailed in pain, almost looking like he was going to pass out. "Master! Please! _Please_! _Help me_!"

"I think he's learned the lesson, Ren." Hux knelt to help a shivering Sayda up as soon as the other man doused the lightsaber. Sayda clung to him, his face an ugly mask of tears and mucus. Hux didn't mind it. He quietly cleaned his face off before helping the other man up. Poe whimpered as he clung to Hux, burying his face in the crook of the other man's neck and curling up close. He murmured soothing nothings to both of them and managed to administer a painkiller for Sayda. Ren snarled some and stormed away, but Hux was left with the damage.

"Does chocolate sound good?" Hux softly asked. "The drinking chocolate that both of you like so much. Would you like that?"

Sayda nodded some and curled up. "Y-yeah. Thank you." He curled in on himself, his eyes pained and distant. His entire body shook like a leaf in the middle of a storm. He looked over at Poe and pulled the other man close. "I'm s-sorry. I just w-wanted him to g-go away and n-not hurt Poe."

"Bera loved you," Hux murmured. He combed the man's hair some and held him close. "He loved you very much. We all know that he didn't want to leave you and-"

"I can't survive out there," Sayda whispered. "I was fifteen when I was captured. In high school. I was training to be a PathFinder. Where would I go, Master? What would I do? Be a whore and be tossed away once I didn't turn a profit? Be used and abused as a stormtrooper? Just another member of the poor who get crapped on by all the galaxy? He knew... he knew that I didn't have anywhere else to go and for awhile... he...he let me believe that it was going to be okay. That I could finish my school and get a degree. And...find a way. But now he's dead and I don't have that anymore." He turned his face away. "I loved him."

"I know," Hux whispered. Poe looked concerned and he planted a soft kiss on the other man's cheek. His own dark eyes shone with unshed tears. "He loved you, too."

"I miss him." Sayda didn't say anything else. He just took the thermos from the droid and drained it before curling around Poe. Hux didn't know how long it took him to fall asleep. Just that he didn't say another word that entire night.


	18. Fever

Poe woke up with a pounding headache. He whined softly and rolled over, just wanting to be held. His entire body felt nasty and sticky and for a moment he thought he was stuck in his cycle again. Poe dropped a hand down there to check himself, but he was still as dry as ever. He whined softly. Poe just felt... _bad_. Icky. Like he had in Ren's closet. Poe whimpered softly. He just wanted to get out of here. To get out of the sheets that were scratching his skin and out of the skin that was feeling like he was trapped and smothered in it. He just felt sick. Poe flopped back as best he could, whining softly. Everything _hurt_. His vision was swimming and his mouth was full of cotton balls.

He flopped over onto Hux and nudged the other man. It was Hux's day off and the man slept like the dead. Chills struck Poe's body and he whimpered, pawing at the red head. He needed Hux up. Now. Because he was feeling bad and he just wanted to be held and get a drink of water. He whined low and burrowed under the blankets he'd kicked off during the night. He was cold now. Too cold. Hux was warm and he only just noticed that he had a fever. Poe wrapped himself up in blankets and he also wrapped himself under his Master. Hey, if he was sharing a bed with a guy, the least he could do was keep them both warm. Poe whined softly. He was starting to burn up again and he kicked at the blankets again.

Hux woke with a start and spat out a mouthful of dark hair. Poe gave him a pitiful look and went in for a hug. His entire ass was _burning_. Especially his hole. It felt like he was _on fire_ down there and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to cry. Poe whined softly and looked up intoHux's blue eyes. The man sighed softly and picked himself up. He just looked tired. Poe didn't feel all that good himself, he was starting to get too cold again, and all he wanted to do was just feel better. He tried speaking again, but all that came out was a tired little "meep". Hux gave him a dry look, but when he pulled Poe in for a hug, concern flashed in his eyes and he tried to roll out of bed.

"You're burning up!" Hux hissed. "Poe!" Poe rolled over and gave him a tired, glass eyed stare. Yes, he was burning up. No, he didn't feel good. His ass was burning up, he was freezing one second and too hot the next and he would kill for a drink of water. He watched dully as Hux scrambled around to get his pants, shirt, and shoes on and finally dropped his head. It took too much effort to care. He felt bad. Very bad. Poe let out a sniffle, but his eyes were too dry to cry and it hurt to cry. Hux gave him a tired look. "You can't walk, can you?"

Poe tried. He really did. He swung his broken body out of the bed, but his legs couldn't take the weight and he all but collapsed. Hux grabbed him by the shoulders and helped him up. Poe tried to crawl into his arms and he was mostly out of it when he was carried through the halls. It was cold again and he tried to crawl into Hux's arms. Master was warm. Master protected him from Kylo Ren. He was feeling too sick and tired to correct himself and remind himself that he was Poe Dameron, best pilot in the Resistance. Poe would fight that battle when he was feeling better. He did notice the smell of the medical bay and he wrinkled his nose. Hux sat him down on one of the beds and Poe whined, pawing for Hux.

Dammit! He felt bad and he just wanted to be held! Not carried all through the ship and dropped off in a bed that stunk like bleach and left out here, naked except for his undershorts. He still had his body hair, for the Force's sake! He'd gotten out of the habit of shaving (body hair in vacuum sealed suits wasn't the best idea) when he was captured by Kylo Ren. Now he was wishing that he'd never stopped because he was about as hairy as a Wookie on the three day bender. He let out a low whine and shied away from the doctor who snapped on his gloves.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I woke up this morning and he was burning with fever," Hux sighed. He stroked some of Poe's sweaty hair and the man decided to keen. He really did feel bad. They didn't need the medical bay. Honest. "I have no idea what it is, but it's not a cycle."

"Is he making slick?" the doctor asked. "Only a few things will make a Yavinese go down like this and one of those is an impacted lubricant gland. If you've been rough with him, he'll tell on you. It's one of the reasons they make you prepare the whores you find in a cantina  rather than just pushing in like you can with a Stewjoni." Poe kicked at him, but the man avoided it.

"I wasn't rough with him, but his former Master was," Hux replied. "His ass looked like raw bantha meat when I got him."

"Then he's impacted and infected, but I'll need to feel to find out." The man spread a generous layer of lube on his gloves and started fingering Poe open. Poe responded with a low moan and obediently let his legs go lax. This just felt _good_.  Poe couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this good. The man frowned, through, as he went deeper. "There's a lot of scarring in here. He's supposed to be as smooth as silk, but he's not. It's all jagged and ridged. That can be fixed with bacta and time, though. Every night before he goes to bed." The man's blunt fingers scraped something and Poe yelped. "And there we are... Yep. He's hot and swollen there. Like I said, it's an easy fix when you catch it early enough."

Poe kicked him and this time he connected. The man swatted his ankle and withdrew his fingers, only to replace them. They were loaded with a cool cream and he moaned softly, staying limp and just letting it happen. The cooling sensation banked the fire and he blinked up at Hux a few minutes later. Hux petted his hair and offered him a piece of chocolate. Poe took that happily. Force only knew that he didn't need to have as much as he was getting.

"He'll be okay, right?" Hux asked.

The doctor nodded and tossed the tube at him. "He should be. And do be careful with letting him kick other people. That slave of yours has a temper and I don't appreciate being kicked like that."

Poe gave Hux an innocent look, but Hux just sighed and picked him up.

"Be good, you," Hux muttered. He quietly kissed Poe on the head and just carried him. "I don't need anymore trouble." Poe hummed quietly and nuzzled up to Hux. He could work with that. He hoped.


	19. Don't Be Hasty

Hux quietly stroked Poe's hair and allowed the man to curl up in his lap. This was not how he had planned to spend his day off. He'd planned to relax, drink a little wine, maybe see if Sayda was having his cycle, or just catch up on his reading. Not... take a sick pet to the doctor and learn that Kylo Ren had torn him several times over. A Yavinese got wet on their own, even in a heat. You didn't need lube unless you were planning on riding out a heat with a sickly Yavinese. And besides, it only took a few seconds for them to start getting wet, or so he'd heard. Hux had little to no idea of what Kylo had done to Poe and he was starting to think that he didn't want to know. The dark haired man on his lap certainly seemed subdued.

Sayda slept like a rock. Hux had checked on the man right after he got back from dealing with Poe and Sayda was still out of it, still drooling in the bed. Hux quietly fluffed the pillows up and made sure that Poe was comfortable. He was curious, though. Curious of the man he now owned. Hux took a bit of a breath and gently kissed that lush, beautiful mouth. Poe made a slight whining sound as he nipped him. Once Poe opened his mouth, Hux took the chance to explore his mouth fully. Poe drew back first, a little confusion in his dark eyes. Hux noticed that Poe was hard against his leg, though, and he quietly removed his gloves. Poe watched him with nervous eyes.

"Let me take care of that," Hux softly said. He quietly put his hand to Poe's mouth. "Go on, get it wet for me. As wet as you want." Poe swallowed and slobbered all over his hand. Hux smiled softly. "Good boy." He quietly grasped Poe's cock and pumped him for a few seconds. Poe arched his back and moaned. He bared that slender neck to him and Hux couldn't resist bending down and sucking marks on it. Poe made another whining sound, this one a little more strangled, and he whined when Hux stopped moving. Hux smirked some. He made Poe pump his hips up and down, thrusting into his wet hand. The man's dark eyes were blown with lust and his lips were swollen from the kisses Hux had given him.

"Come for me." Hux twisted his hands and Poe came. He actually _wailed_ , his hands scrabbling for a grip on the couch. Hux watched when most of his seed painted his own belly, but enough hit Hux's hands and arm that he sighed and presented it to Poe for him to lick clean. Poe whined some, but he obeyed after a few seconds and cleaned Hux with his nimble tongue. Hux ignored his own arousal and called for a mouse droid with a wet clothe. Poe blinked his sleepy eyes up at the other man. Hux toyed with his chest some, finding places that made Poe arch his back and whimper. Poe was so wonderfully responsive to him. His pretty, dark eyes watched the ginger man and he whimpered so prettily when Hux stroked him between the legs.

"What are you doing?"

Hux looked up and sighed some. Sayda glowered at him from the doorway, his own fine features screwed up in anger. Hux stood up languidly. "I'm having fun with Poe. He's getting off on it, too, so don't worry. I'm not going to hurt him."

Sayda snarled and grabbed at Hux's shirt. "You don't get to do him like that!" His dark eyes flashed dangerously. "You don't get to hurt him and make him dependent on you! He's not your little pet that you get to jerk around!"

"You need to let me go, right now," Hux softly said. He pressed his hands against the man's chest, forcing the smaller man back down. Sayda took a deep breath. Hux growled softly. He needed to put a stop to this, right now. He needed to put Sayda in his place and make sure that he knew what he couldn't do. And grabbing his shirt was right up there on the list. Hux palmed his own crotch. "I want you to kneel and open your mouth. You're going to get me off and if you bite me, I'm going to  give you to the stormtroopers for a night, do you understand?"

The other Yavinese nodded and he slipped to his knees. There was a little fear in his dark eyes, but Hux ignored it. Sayda did not know what he was doing. He had no idea that Ren had wanted him, just to torment Poe with what was happening to his fellow Yavinese. If Hux hadn't rescued him from that bridge, Poe would have been dropped in bacta and fripped full of children. Sayda would have been used to keep him in line. Hux unzipped his pants and made Sayda move forward to take him in his mouth. Sayda was skilled with his tongue, Hux was going to give him that. There was just the hint of teeth, just the barest scrape of it, and Sayda was going to bring him off too quickly if he wasn't careful.

Hux pulled out and came on his face. Sayda yelped at him. There was a little fear in his dark eyes and he bolted out of the room. Poe whined softly and tried to get away from him once Hux sat down beside him again. Hux put a hand to his flank, though, and that stopped him. The other man curled up some and whimpered softly. Hux didn't know what to tell him. Sayda was here for Poe. He was here to keep Poe comfortable, not take him away from Hux. Hux quietly stroked his belly and thought about once he was going to do once Sayda hit his heat. Poe whimpered softly. He curled up as best he could, closing his eyes and falling into an uneasy sleep. For the first time, Hux noticed how red his cheeks were.

"Would you like a little fruit?" Hux asked. Poe nodded warily. Hux gave him a tired smile and stood up. "I'll get you some melon, then. You like that, right?"

Poe nodded again, but he curled up and faced the wall. Hux's heart sank. What had he done? He might have won the battle with Sayda, but he was losing the war for Poe's heart. The ginger man sighed softly as he got up to get the melon. He just hoped that he could get Poe back before he lost the sweet man forever.


	20. Recovery Time

Poe had never been this sick before. Not even when he had had the Dantari Space Flu and wound up bedridden for several months on in. He'd dealt with the raging fever then, along with the vomiting and the odd bit of diarrhea. Honestly, he was surprised that Hux was willing to baby him so much. He was on medication now. They had tried penicillin after several sores the size of quarter chips had came up in his mouth. The doctor said that he was clean, free of any STD, but he was still sick from almost three years of complete neglect. Poe couldn't tell him that he was used to a mouthful of ulcers now or the painful, bleeding gums. They were probably dealing with scurvy, but he was in no place to argue with a medical doctor. He was just a slave after all.

He curled up in Hux's lap and watched a documentary about some obscure war on some backwaters planet. It seemed pretty decent and if he'd been healthy, he might have been more interested. There were plenty of guns in it and enough pretty guys that he should have been entertained. But as it was, he had a fever and the last thing he wanted was to be touched by Hux again. He understood that he needed the gel applied, that it was helping him with the scar tissue, but he could deal with the resulting boner on his own, thank you very much. Or he would let Sayda do it. Anything would be better than having Hux touch him in the way again. Maybe the ginger didn't understand? He seemed to think that he was doing Poe a favor by getting him off...

Hux dropped a hand in his hair and started to pet through the lose curls. Poe closed his eyes. He couldn't resist the low whine of happiness that came. And yeah, he understood that there would be babies coming his way. Hux had pretty much been clear about that from the get go. He was paying for his better standard of living with his womb and this was much better than being tortured by Kylo Ren. Hux gave him an oddly tender look. Poe didn't quite know what to make of that, but he figured that it was better than getting slapped around. Tender looks beat getting hit or beaten, that was for sure. He moved around some, mostly to get comfortable. He might have been sick, but he wasn't broken.

Sayda glared at Hux. "Is he doing any better?" the other man mumbled. He looked like he wanted to ask Poe directly, but Hux tended to get mad if Sayda said something in Leonese. He wondered why Hux didn't just learn the language. Sayda sighed some and got up from his perch on the loveseat. A gentle hand took his and soft brown eyes met Poe's. "It's going to be okay, Poe. I promise. I promise you're gonna get better."

"He hasn't thrown up anything, but his fever is still high," Hux murmured. "Sayda, could you get him the antibiotics and a glass of water? He's already had a little melon and we can't risk souring his stomach."

"I don't wanna clean up any more barf," Saya muttered. He got up and obeyed, through, and came back with the blue pills and a glass of water. Poe took the medication. He sighed softly and just rested his head. He wanted his _papa_ and the chicken soup he always made. Or maybe some fruit other than melons and apples. He understood that mango was hard to get on a starship, but he was willing to settle for dried. But not the kind that was crusted in sugar, not unless he was looking for a candy. Poe softly nuzzled Sayda's hands. It was the closest he could get to thanking the other man and he hoped that it worked. He didn't think he could bear it if Kylo Ren came back. He was comfortable here. He couldn't be ripped away from this life and expected to do well.

"You will if I say you will," Hux warned him. "We already had a little incident with that, didn't we?"

Sayda's cheeks reddened as he remembered the spanking he had gotten for not cleaning up the first mess Poe made. The older man felt horrible about it, but there was nothing he could do. He was sick and it had to come out somehow. At least the sores in his mouth weren't bleeding anymore. He gave a quiet sigh. Maybe when Hux was gone on a trip and Sayda hit his heat, he could make it up to him. He whined softly. Sayda looked away some. "I know," he mumbled. "I'm not a three year old. I don't need to be spanked!"

"Do you prefer that or getting me off?"

"I prefer getting spanked." Sayda rubbed his arms some and looked down. Poe didn't know much about Sayda's former life, only that he had heard the man cry for Bera a few times. Had they been in love? Master and slave in name only? Poe didn't know. All he knew was that Hux did care for him. He couldn't have cleaned up a dying slave otherwise. Poe had been deaf and blind, totally helpless, and Hux found it in himself to care. If that wasn't love, Poe didn't know what was. He managed to brush Sayda across the cheek. It was all he could do to apologize. He was clearly the favored one here. Poe had done nothing to deserve this, but he figured that Sayda might well be jealous of him. There was nothing he could do about that one, though. Poe slept in the bed with Hux. He was cared for by Hux, hand fed, and he was cuddled on the leather couch. He was favored, but it wasn't his fault.

Hux grunted. He moved Poe off of him and stroked his hair before getting up. The holo was off and Poe was honestly bored to death. He needed a book to read. Or something he could do with a crippled hand and a fever. Hux looked down at him. "Poe? Did you like to read?" Poe nodded hesitantly. He didn't know how to tell Hux what he liked, as he wasn't that good with the signs yet. Hux rubbed his chin some and smiled. "I think I could get you a few books. Nothing classified, of course, but fiction should be fine."

Poe smiled some and purred his thanks. He accepted the kiss after that and the hands that wandered his body. He was naked now, but years of living under Kylo Ren had cured him of that social taboo. He was used to being naked. He tried to ignore Sayda, but it was hard. The other man seemed a little annoyed as he walked off. Poe didn't know why and he was too sick to care.

After a few minutes, Hux handed Poe a hardcover book called _Triumph of the Empire_. Poe rolled his eyes some, but he was hungry to read and he started devouring the book as soon as he was upright. It had been three years since he last got to read a book. He was going to make this one last as long as it took, because who knew when he would get to read again.


	21. A Few Other Duties

Sayda had to have a heat coming on. He just had too. He wasn't old enough to be infertile, nor was he all shredded and weak like Poe was. And speaking of, if the medics thought that Poe was anywhere _near_ a heat, he would have the man medicated to prevent it from happening. He just was not healthy enough for such a thing to happen. He needed to be about twenty pounds heavier, filled out, back on his physical therapy, and actually smooth inside. Going from what Hux could feel of him, he was getting better, but it was slow going. And Poe didn't seem to like it, either. Now, the Yavinese man let him touch him there, but he didn't enjoy it until he finally came. If he was a different man, Hux might have been upset about this, but since he was his own man, he accepted it as par for the course.

Hux walked through the halls of the _Finalizer_ , rubbing his forehead. The scavenger girl and her rogue trooper were at it again. This time they had even gotten the rest of 2187's old squad and were trying to start a stormtrooper rebellion. Not surprisingly, 2199 had gone with him and so had 2003. He had no word on FN-2000 was, thought he was betting that he was just as defective as the rest of his squad. Maybe he really should have followed Phasma's advice and reconditioned all four of them. FN-2199 had always been a candidate for the Knights of Ren, the same as 2187, but they really should have been more careful. Maybe sorted them into the camp after the exploding smashball incident.

Yes, that would have been a good idea. Them again, no one listened to petty officers and Hux was lying that blame solely on the shoulders of his erstwhile commander, a man named Vladimir Tevod. General Tevod had been a hard man to work with and not the sort to listen to his lower ranked officers. Hux tried to lead like Rae Solane did. Kylo Ren ruled like Tevod did. One of these days, there was going to be some poisoned snake spines in Ren's stew and no one was going to suspect anything. Or, well, if they did, no one could prove it. Hux was a skilled enough slicer to hack into the medical records, alter things, and get out before being noticed. And that was the beauty of there being no paper copies. No one could prove that anything was tampered with.

Hux let himself into his rooms and slumped against the doors. It had been a long day. Just one of those days where nothing went right. If the ceiling tiles on D Deck hadn't burst because of a leaky water pipe, the machine shop had to take one of the metal refiner machines offline because of a technical glitch. And then Ren got pissed off and almost killed someone. He'd been acting much more nervous lately and more than once, that red saber had came flashing out and pinned some unfortunate soul to the wall. Commandant Coapt was probably very lucky that he wasn't dead right now. And Coapt had just been doing his job. It wasn't his fault that Ren had been in a bad mood.

He glanced around the apartment, looking for his two pets. Poe wasn't on the couch. There was a pile of books and the one he was on had been clearly marked with a scrap of paper, but the couch was empty. Sayda wasn't wandering around the place or knitting. His supplies was right beside his chair and what looked like a half completed...thing was on the smooth, worn leather. Hux got a sick feeling as he started looking through the rooms. What if they were hurt? Injured? What if Poe had collapsed and Sayda tried to take him to medical? What if both of his pretty little pets were being abused by the stormtroopers as he looked for them? Hux noticed a cracked door and low cries. Almost...cries of pleasure?

Hux hurried over to the guest room and peaked inside. From what he could see of things, a clearly desperate Sayda was on top of Poe, riding him, and Poe was doing his best to give back. Not that it was doing much, after all. Poe had his head thrown back and if he could speak, he was probably being loud. Sayda worked himself up and down the other man, groaning and gasping when he got something right. It was like Hux couldn't stop himself and he walked inside. He dumped his own clothes on the floor and climbed on the bed. Sayda didn't even notice him until Hux nipped the junction of his neck and shoulders. Sayda moaned, dropping back against him. Going from the used toys and the used Poe, this had been going on for a little bit.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hux softly asked. He touched the hot flanks and maneuvered him off of Poe. Going by the mess, Poe had came at least once and it was a miracle he had been able to keep it up for this long. Sayda slipped into some kind of crouch. It was like he was shivering with need. And though he was already gaping and had semen dripping out of his hole, Hux slipped himself inside. "I could have helped you. I _would_ have helped you."

Sayda keened and pushed back at him. "W-wanted Poe... first... _Oh_!" He gripped the sheets as Hux started to thrust into him. Hux usually had a rule against sloppy seconds, but he was going to make an exception with heat addled Yavinese. He settled with a punishing pace, keeping Sayda pressed into the mattress. The other man wailed against it, thin and reedy. His dick was red and swollen, drooling against his belly, and Hux tried to do what he got to get him some relief there. But after a minute, Dameron touched it and Sayda started to come apart. The other man turned into a wailing ball of need as Hux thrust into him. He wanted to come quickly, from how warm and tight he was inside, but Sayda needed this drawn out so he could have relief.

Sayda came first. He cried out something that might have been "Bera!" as he did, but Hux didn't care. It only took him a few more seconds to finish and he lay there, buried to the hilt. He had heard that keeping Sayda plugged or the use of a vibrator could perform as a stopgap if he had too. Hux just hummed softly, threading his hand through sweaty, dark hair. Sayda curled into Poe the best he could. Hux tried to pretend that he couldn't see the tears. Poe reached up to stroke them away before making a little mewing sound and pressing into his friend.

Hux held the both of them. He needed to take an unplanned vacation and Ren could die mad about it.


	22. Broken

Poe had never thought that fripping could be a chore. Then again, he had never been one of the ones taking care of a heat before. It wasn't just that Sayda was needy. It was that he needed fripping almost around the clock. And that was why he figured that he was allowed to take Sayda, too. Plugs and vibrators could only go so far when it came to a Yavinese. Poe knew that one from experience. He'd tried to ride out his own heat once or twice. It just took him twice as long and he was forced to find some help. He'd almost killed Snap by being so needy. So Poe understood what Sayda needed. He also understood why Hux was letting him do what he did. So Poe wasn't going to have a fight over it.

He staggered through the cabin, looking for the shower. He could already hear Hux and Sayda going at it. They sounded like they were having a good time. Poe knew that Sayda was already loose and sloppy and it only took a few a finger or two before he was ready. Poe staggered into the shower and turned it on. The night's pleasures were still all over his body. He was also tired of being sticky. Sayda wanted to top him a few times. Hux had been anal about him wearing a condom. Poe hated to say it, but he couldn't get pregnant. Not right now. He was too thin and he got tired too easily. Kylo Ren might have even taken that chance from him when he lost his Rose.

The Yavinese man shuddered softly. He sank down in the shower, just wanting to get clean and feel better. Hot water soothed the mind and eased the soul. He truly did believe that. So Poe sat there, just basking in the spray. He tried to make a few sounds, tried to get the words out through his useless mouth, but nothing came. Just the same frustrated silence. Poe stared at the gleaming white walls. Then he shook himself and forced himself to start getting clean. Imagine being so spoiled that he was upset because he couldn't speak. This time last year, he had been fighting a serious illness. It had turned out to be strep throat and Poe didn't know how he got over that one without serious complications to himself. Maybe that was why he couldn't talk anymore.

Well, he could chalk that one up to yet another thing that Kylo Ren had taken from him. His freedom, his voice, his health, his child, his cause... everything that he had fought for over the years had been ripped away from him. Poe got out after a few minutes. He looked at himself in the mirror and keened when he saw how haggard he looked. His face was thinner now and there were dark bags under his eyes. His skin was much duller, too. He didn't have the healthy, sun kissed glow that he used to have. His eyes looked much too large for his face. He just looked... bad. He looked like he was in one of the POW movies his _papa_ liked to watch. Poe touched his reflection, trying not to cry.

He couldn't do it. Poe just couldn't do this. He was so scared all the time. He jumped at every little noise. He couldn't stand it when he had to sleep in a dark room. Large spaces freaked him out and so did small ones. There were days that he could hardly stand to take a shower, much less eat. Poe felt his flanks start to heave as he walked through the rest of the rooms. What was he supposed to do? He wasn't free. He wouldn't ever be free again. He couldn't speak, couldn't fly anymore. He started shaking and rested his head against the cold transperisteel. The cold void of space seemed to call to him. He wanted to get out in a fighter and just _fly_. Even if he just flew a ratty old freighter.

Poe Dameron needed to fly and that was just the end of it. He needed to fly and he didn't know what he would do if he couldn't get that.

Poe turned around and went to the galley. His hands shook as he started to get the things ready to make breakfast for everyone. The tomatoes, the onions, the peppers... he didn't have the pico, but he could make something similar with the spices and the limes that Hux had on hand. It was just something to do with his hands. He missed having the fresh eggs that he had when he was on Yavin IV. This would taste so much better than it would right now. He sighed softly, just starting to work it out. He needed smaller, thinner onions, but he was going to make do. Poe forced himself to focus on the food he was making, not the way his hands looked like as he started working. Using the knife was so much harder now and it almost slipped a few times.

For a few seconds, Poe wondered why he started and yanked his hands away. He shook his head, forcing himself to work on the matter at hand. He mixed the cheese and his pico mix and started cooking that in a skillet. He missed having cast iron. He missed having the grease he used, rather than using oil. Oil tended to scorch rather than cook unless he really watched it. He wanted tortillas, too, but he didn't have much to work with. He didn't quite remember what those needed, so he would do that once he had access to what he needed. Poe sighed softly. He just needed to work this out, just as long as he could do things that didn't let him think. He just needed to have his hands busy.

He could hear Hux coming in. Sayda, too. Poe didn't even look at them as he started to cook. He was too tired and he just wanted to get this done with so he wouldn't freak out. Hux seemed to know what was going on and as soon as Poe was done with making their breakfast, he wrapped Poe up in a hug and let him cry. Poe didn't even know why, he was just crying so hard and he didn't seem to be able to stop it.


	23. Seeing the Stars

Something was wrong with Poe. Not just that he was still sick, just the way that he was moping around and didn't seem to be interested in much of anything. He would eat, yes, but he also hid himself away for hours at a time. Sayda was still coming down from his heat and clung to Hux as much as he could. The slightly taller man moaned softly as he rocked his hips, soft eyes swimming with need. Hux pressed a kiss on his plush, inviting lips as he reached down a hand to stroke him where he needed it. Sayda whined and canted up his hips. His head was tossed back and his throat had been marked by both Hux and Poe. Hux stroked Sayda carefully, just as he pressed a finger inside his hole.

"P-please..." Sayda whispered. With his head thrown back, his mouth open, and his eyes closed, who could resist?

As expected, Sayda took him well and easily. Hux paused to get a good look at the dark collar against that smooth, tanned skin before he slipped inside. Sayda let out a grateful little whimper, holding on to him tight. At this point, it was all about comforting the other man and bringing him down. He nipped Sayda gently, just teasing him where he'd been scarred by two sets of teeth claiming him. When he was in the mood, Poe could be a wild lover, all teeth and tongue and sharp thrusts. Hux was slower, much more careful and drawing this out. The other man groaned softly and he came within minutes. He gripped Hux so hard that he came quickly, too. They both slumped over each other. Sayda closed his eyes, groaning softly.

"You do so well," Hux murmured. He pulled back, grimacing at the fluids that covered both of their bodies. Sayda gave him a tired look, then the bird, and flopped back down. Hux rolled his eyes as he got up. He needed to find Poe. He had the feeling that Poe was beyond depressed now, but there wasn't much that he could do. He had to keep Poe away from the Supreme Leader at all costs. Maybe he could do something with just him and Poe today? It was starting to get annoying only having Sayda and Hux didn't want one of his pets to be suicidal. "Do you think you could manage by yourself if I took Poe to the observation deck today?"

"I'll be fine," Sayda muttered. His ass looked so loose and sloppy right now that Hux felt himself fill with pride. _He'd_ done that. He'd fripped and pounded Sayda so much that he was loose and lax and slumped over the pillows. Sayda raised his head with some effort. "You go do something with Poe. It might be good for him. I think he's going crazy. I know I am."

Hux ignored that. He took a quick shower and grabbed two sets of clothes. He cleared his throat when he found Poe curled up under the coats in his coat closet. Poe was still wearing his sleeping clothes. That wouldn't be proper, for him to walk through the ship in his sleeping clothes. Poe gave him a frightened look when he raised his head. Hux just sat beside him and handed him the clothes. "I'm taking you to the observation deck today. You need to put your clothes on, okay? I think you would do much better if I got you out and we walked around a little bit. You want to do that?"

Poe nodded. He still looked scared, though, and Hux left the closet. After a few seconds, Poe came out. He was dressed now and he pulled at the shirt. He didn't quite look up at him, telling Hux that he was still depressed. Hux squeezed his non-ruined hand and started leading him through the halls of their rooms. Hux took a deep breath as he opened the big doors, trying not to let Poe see the codes. The last thing Poe needed was to see those codes and get out. He'd be hurt or even worse. Hux didn't want Poe to be captured by Ren again. He set his jaw as they walked through the ship. Poe stayed at his heels and hid his face more than once. Hux tried to ignore the fearful whine. Poe needed to walk.

"It's okay," Hux softly said. He stroked through those black curls and got them both into a small booth. Poe looked up at the vaulted ceiling of transperisteel and gasped softly. It was worth it, just to see the joy and wonder in his eyes. Hux smiled softly, right before he ordered tea for himself that that too sweet caff for Poe. Poe didn't even protest as he pulled the smaller man into his lap. Poe was smiling broadly now and he looked more alive than ever. This time of day, the deck was abandoned, so Hux took the chance to nibble a line of kisses down his neck. He pressed a thumb on the spot where he would mark Poe as his and was delighted to hear a soft hitch of breath, rather than a whine of fear.

"Stars, you're beautiful," Hux whispered. He stroked Poe's leg as best he could, delighted to see the slight tinge of red against the tanned skin of his cheek. Right now, the stars were reflected in his pet's eyes and Poe looked so relaxed. He was even more limp than he was after an orgasm. The droid came again and Poe grabbed for the mug. Hux pulled his comm out and started going through his messages as Poe relaxed against her. The Yavinese man just closed his eyes. It seemed like he just so relaxed. If Hux could keep his pet like this forever, he was going to do it. Hux pressed a kiss against his cheek and just smiled a little bit. Poe turned around and flashed Hux the slightest smile.

Hux's heart melted. "Don't tempt me, pet," he murmured. "You look so perfect right now and I would hate to distract you from watching those stars." He also needed to finish his paperwork.

Poe squirmed on him, but he did nothing. He just relaxed back and closed his eyes. Hux smiled gently. At times like these, it was worth it. It was so worth it. Kylo Ren could have had this, but he'd thrown that away just to get some petty revenge. Hux brushed through those dark curls, just enjoying being with his pet. This was worth it. It was just worth it to see the peace and happiness on his pet's face.


	24. Storm Warnings

Poe didn't quite know what he wanted to do with his time. That was the worst part of being a pet. Having endless amounts of time on his hands and nothing to do with it. Sayda solved his by nesting and knitting clothing for the child he was surely carrying. Poe secretly hoped that the child was his and not Hux's. After all, he had been there first, when Sayda was at his most fertile. Yavinese really weren't made the carry twins, though he had heard of it happening to a young Yavinese during the Clone Wars. That one was called Luis, if he remembered correctly. Poe didn't quite know what to think. For all he knew, Sayda was carrying twins and he was going to need far more care than he was getting right now.

He didn't think Hux understood. He did know that Hux was having a hard time finding videos that weren't porn. Medical texts were helpful and all, but they still weren't as good as a video. Poe just didn't want to watch as a Yavinese neuter was forced to give birth on video and screamed in pain. If you could call it screaming, because his vocal chords sounded bad and all you got was the rasping. He'd never seen Hux look as sick as he did, but he forced himself to watch. At least there had been commentary about the birth and how apparently Yavinese wouldn't go to the bathroom for a few days before birth. That was how they knew that one was ready. Poe still saw that poor _bar've_ 's face in his nightmares. That one was Northern, with his pale skin and his blue eyes, but Poe still felt kin to him.

He stayed with Sayda most of the time. Curled up beside his friend and tried to display his gratitude to Hux that he hadn't been maimed anymore than he already had been. He wondered if Ren would have had him done like that. Poe thanked the saints that Ren apparently didn't know about that option. He just curled up beside Sayda and tried not to be afraid. Ren was in the next room, talking to Hux about battle plans. Poe wasn't a threat because he couldn't talk and his dominate hand was a mess. He was also a pet. Who was he going to tell? His Master who already knew everything? His fellow pet who was also hearing this information? Poe was helpless and he knew it.

The First Order had made him helpless. They had taken his voice, his flying skills, and his freedom. He didn't have anything else left to give. They had taken his daughter. Rose would never know that Poe had named his unborn child after her. Mostly because he would never get to see his friend again, but also because Poe wouldn't ever know if his child was a boy or a girl. He would never get to hold his first born or watch her grow older. She would always be a painful memory and a wish that he could never have again. Poe curled up a little tighter and rested his cheek on Sayda's belly. Sayda had to be pregnant and the other Yavinese knew that. He'd been more submissive lately and even seemed to crave Hux's touch.

"No! We aren't doing that! Do you want to waste _half_ our forces on some foolish objective?!"

"You dare question me, _General_?" Ren hissed. There was something that seemed to roll across the rooms and Poe gagged. He pressed close to the other man and whimpered as best as his frozen vocal chords. He was so scared. So afraid that he was going to be hurt and dragged over to be beaten or tortured. He wasn't pregnant. Sayda was and Ren was known for being cruel. "You dare question the Supreme Leader of the First Order?!"

"I have a degree in battlefield tactics, Ren. You never finished high school." Hux's voice seemed very cold and sure. Poe whimpered and pressed into Sayda as close as he could. What if Hux wanted to hurt him because he was mad? He knew that Ren had hurt him when he was mad at Hux. Poe didn't want to be hurt by the man  who he was starting to come to love. Maybe it was messed up, but Hux had been kind to him. He was more than happy to fall for a man who treated him with kindness rather than the man who had abused him. Ren did something and Hux cursed. "You do understand that I'm the one person keeping you from angering the Outer Rim Clans? We can't afford another enemy."

"The pirate clans were a mistake, yes. The Shadow Syndicate needed to know their place."

"So you went out of your way to snub a man who was very powerful with the Force. And then you act surprised when they don't want anything to do with us? When they won't give us much needed ships and men?" Hux sneered at the other man and laughed softly. "You really are something else, you know that. You really are. I'm not sure what they taught you in Jedi School, but they never taught you to know your strengths and staff your weaknesses."

"The Force gives me all I need," Ren hissed.

"The Force didn't tell you that Poe was pregnant," Hux retorted. "A child that came from your line would be powerful, no matter the mother. Somehow, I'm just not seeing the connection here. You killed your own child."

"It wasn't important!" Ren snapped. Poe could hear the vases rattling and he cringed. He hated hearing them right. "If it _was_ important, if it _was_ what you said it was, then it would have sang in the Force and I would have known. So it was a Force null and worthless. Isn't that what the Arkani say? Breed the best and serve the rest?"

"We use that for aurochs and highland bulls," Hux pointed out. "Not people. And certainly not pets that have little to no choice in the matter."

Ren snorted as he left. Poe tried to ignore all the maps and other things they had. For all he knew, they were going to destroy the Resistance once and for all. He was powerless to stop it. Ren gave Hux a long look as he walked out. "You give your pets too much latitude. They're going to kill you one of these days."

Hux only rolled his eyes as he locked the door behind Ren. "And you won't be around enough to see it, will you?"

Poe tried to grin. He could only hope that Ren would soon get his just rewards.


	25. To Save His Life

Hux was tired of this. He was tired of Sayda and Poe being treated badly because they were Yavinese. He was tired of Kylo Ren throwing him across the room, choking him, breaking his data tablets, or destroying the ship. The man's creepy tray of ashes sealed the deal. Maybe he'd once been a Jedi, but he wasn't now. No Jedi, not even the most corrupt, killed a child that had the potential of having the Force. It just wasn't _done_. And there Kylo was, killing the one thing that could have cemented his line forever. Not even _Darth Maul_ had pulled such a stunt like that! Hux shook his head as he put together his plans. Poe could never have his hand back while Kylo was still in power. He was going to have to kill a Force user.

The only question was how to do it. The Guardians of the Whills were generally opposed to violence, even if some of them had been involved in the Rebellion. There was a Nautolan faction, the Salai Kasi, but they tended to keep away from humans after they had all but been destroyed. He didn't think he could get Eaden Vrill to leave his pride and joy long enough to kill a human. That group just didn't work like that. House Clawtooth _might_ , but that was where Irene Terra held sway. She wasn't very nice at the best of times and he shuddered to think of what she would ask him for in return. And besides, he would rather _not_ deal with the non-humans. He might as well get one of the Cro to frip him to death.

But knowing Kylo, the freak would enjoy it. No, he had to do something else. Something that Kylo would never see coming. As far as Hux knew, Kylo couldn't see the future. He had nothing to scry with. No water, no bowls, nothing to aide him. So that was out. He could always poison the man. That, likely, would be his best way to go about it. Like how Phasma had killed his father. Hux felt a cool smile grave his face as he started to plot. He would need the powder. It was nothing serious and, in low doses, used to treat a variety of sicknesses. Most of them were STI's, so he could always say that Poe was sick and he needed to treat the man. No one would blame him for going the traditional route of using low doses of this poison, mixed with an alkaline.

Heavy water could be used, but it took longer to kill and was said to taste like metal. The powder could be slipped into anything. Even water. Hux stood up quickly as he went through his things. He had a small packet of it, left over from his days of talking to herders about how they killed rats. One of them had cooked him some in an iron pot. She said it was the best that anyone could produce, outside of a laboratory. And most people who made this wouldn't put the care and attention she did in refining it. Hux thanked his old friend. He resolved to start sending her Life Day cards again. Talking to her was like seeing his past self, when he was young and hopeful, and not as he was now.

His hands closed around the little paper packet. He pulled it out, careful to hold it in a gloved hand. The yellowed newspaper wasn't anything special. He thought he could see an advertisement for a local craft's fair and that someone had lost a horse. It had yellowed with age and seemed slightly brittle. Hux had wrapped the paper with silk and he'd carried it in his dark greatcoat. It was his favorite--smooth black wool with red piping. He thought he looked stunning in it. Like a famous general from long past. Hux grinned again as he stood up. No one would think to accost him as he made his way to the kitchens. It would just be one more way Kylo Ren was humiliating him, by making him serve the other man like a slave.

Well, Hux was going to teach him a lesson he could never forget.

Hux made his way down to the kitchen, gloved fingers wrapped around the packet. His friend gave it to him for rats. She said that just a few grains could kill a man. Well, this was about thirty years old, so he was using the whole thing. Hux pushed his way through the big double doors, glancing around the spacious kitchen. Massive industrial equipment lined the walls and he could see droids making bread. A few of the humans looked up at him, but he waved him off. One of the girls, a darker skinned young woman with expressive, almond shaped eyes, hurried over to him. Hux inclined his head. She didn't have her tag, but she looked kind enough. Maybe he could get her to help with Sayda's children.

"Are you okay, General?" the young woman asked. She stroked a lock of her dark hair, looking up and down him. "Do you need anything? Are you unwell? Would you like to talk?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Miss...?"

"Asta." The young woman grinned at him. "It's Asta. I just... I never thought you would come down here! The Supreme leader certainly doesn't!" She fidgeted with her hands when he didn't say anything. Poor girl. He didn't want to talk to her, but he he could try. What was it that Tae had said? Fake it til you make it? He plastered a smile on his face and she relaxed.

"I was just sent on a rather boring errand for Lord Ren and I thought it would be better if I do this, rather than risking one of you." He bowed his head at her and moved towards a work station. "He can be a boor, as you well know, and I would like to keep the staff here happy." That said, he started getting things ready for a sharp Nabu style curry. That would mask everything he hoped to hide in it. Asta watched him for a few minutes before she went off to do other things. Hux shrugged some as he began to work. The recipe was simple enough, calling for a series of herbs and onions in a type of sauce that went with potatoes, a few pieces of meat, and over rice. He thought it would be very good. Of course, Hux would take the batch without the poison.

The hardest part turned out to be cooking the rice. Asta said nothing as he poured the contents of the paper in the curry. She must have thought it was spices. Maybe something Lord Ren wanted with it. That, or she was too busy ordering everyone around like she was a general. And she was very good at what she did. Hux reminded himself to give her a pay raise and almost made a note on his comm. He would do that after he dealt with Lord Ren and he took control. The Hosnian System hadn't been his idea, even if he had given the Order. That one had come from Snoke and who was he to disobey such a man? He had the proof to back up his words and he also had the means to take Coruscant.

By the time Hux was done, Ren had to be hungry. He tossed away what little of the sauce he hadn't used and washed out the pot. The little paper went to the incinerator. It wouldn't do to have such a poison touched by innocent hands. He hummed to himself as he plated the food and carried it up to Lord Ren's study. The man sneered at him, but ate almost all of it. Hux took his leave and made sure that no one else was around. Kylo Ren had very little time left to live and he wasn't going to ruin it now. He could wait a few hours until the poison took it's hold. He smiled to himself as he walked back to his room. He needed to wash before he touched his pets. They didn't need to get sick.

Several hours later, when medical droids screamed and chaos erupted, Hux just cuddled Poe close and smiled. Mission accomplished.


	26. What's Happening Here?

Poe didn't know if he should feel upset or thankful. Either way, he wasn't being tortured by Kylo Ren. Not anymore. He just had his owner fussing all over him and looking for clothing for himself and Sayda. Something had happened the other night. Poe didn't know what it was, but he knew it was major. All the officers had been there and there had been a great panic. Hux had been rousted from their bed several times, much to the annoyance of Sayda. The other man even fussed a few times until Hux made him shut up with a harsh glare. Poe wished that Hux didn't act like he was going to hurt Sayda. For all they knew, Sayda was pregnant with a child. They wouldn't know whose until he got farther along, of course.

Personally, Poe hoped the baby was his. He knew that Hux wouldn't let Sayda touch him when he was in heat and, while that was still months off, he knew there would be children from him. Several children, in fact. Poe didn't like the idea of this, but he did what he had to do. It was how he'd survived several rough scrapes. Hux had actually left them and didn't even bother to leave a note. Sayda didn't know what he was doing, nor did he care. Poe didn't have the voice to ask him. He just curled up on the couch and let Sayda work his magic with those gentle fingers of his. Sayda combed through Poe's black curls, taking time to untangle every knot and soothe his hair until it was soft and silky.

"Your hair is as glossy as a raven's wing," Sayda murmured. The other man looked at him, his eyes warm and soft. Poe didn't quite know what was going on, but he loved these soft moments. At least his hole was smoother now and he was only needing the bacta once every three days. He wasn't nearly as healthy as he'd been before Kylo, but he was much better now. He looked more like a man instead of a living skeleton. Sayda hummed a quiet song. "Don't you know it's nearly Christmas, _mi amor_? _Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo en casa_."

Poe looked up and swallowed. " _Yo también_." His voice was soft and whispery, raspy with disuse.   


Sayda froze and looked at him like he had just grown three heads. "You can talk! You can really talk now! Is your name really Poe? How'd you get here? Why does he like you better than me? Finally! I'll be able to talk to someone other than that asshole or my voice bouncing off the walls! _You can talk_!"

It wasn't that easy. Poe shook his head again and felt his voice seize up again. He dropped his head back down and forced himself through a few half-hearted signs. Yes, his name really was Poe Dameron. He got here because Kylo Ren wanted to torture him. He didn't know why Hux like him better and yes, he would love to talk to Sayda, but his voice had better ideas and Sayda really should not get used to it. He looked down again, not wanting to see the look in Sayda's eyes. Then again... He needed to know something. He looked up again and swallowed. He had to make this work. Yes, forcing his voice wasn't going to be the best idea, but he needed to hear this from Sayda and the best way to get that was to ask. Verbally.

" _¿Cuál es tu nombre_?" Poe managed a little louder this time and he signed that he wanted Sayda's real name, because he figured that Sayda was a girl's name and it meant soft. The man who saved Sayda would have done him a favor, but he took Sayda's identity from him.   


Sayda took a breath and cupped his face. "Gabriel. I... I haven't been called that in twenty years, though." He sighed and closed his eyes, but Poe could see the tears slipping through. "I was a child. Just a child. I was going to join the Pathfinders when I was out of school. They grabbed me when I was coming home from school. Took everything from me. When I woke up... I wished that I hadn't. All my things were gone. I was naked. I hurt in places I didn't even know I had. The first man who...who had me was a slave and it hurt so bad that I screamed and screamed."

Poe wrapped him up as best he could, trying to dry the tears. They couldn't tell Hux this. Gabriel deserved to keep that much of himself secret. And besides, Poe liked how the other name rolled off his tongue better. Gabriel sniffled and pressed his face into Poe's shoulder. Poe wondered how long it had been since he heard Yavinese. Years? Decades? How old was Gabriel? He was still in school when they took him, so he had to be a teenager... Poe shuddered. He didn't even want to think of what had happened. And yet, Gabriel had survived all of that. He didn't let them beat him down. He kept fighting as best he could and never, but never, gave up hope.

" _Me gusta más Gabriel_ ," Poe murmured.

"Me too." Gabriel kissed the top of his head and wiped his face off. They had just settled back on the couch when Hux opened the door and came striding back in. Gabriel cringed beside him, as if afraid that he knew Poe was speaking now. Maybe in Yavinese, but it was still words and he wasn't using them for Hux. Poe got the feeling that Hux wouldn't like that very much.

"Come with me. We have an appointment with the tailors and we will not be late." Hux turned on his heels. Going by the tone of his voice, there was nothing either of them could do. Poe squeezed Gabriel's hand as they were marched out. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that something big was happening. Something that was going to change how everything worked. Poe glanced up to Gabriel, his eyes worried. Why did he get the feeling that this was going to go very poorly for them both?

For all they knew, Hux could be deciding to get rid of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1). Mi amor: My love  
> 2). Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo en casa: I wonder what they're doing at home  
> 3). Yo también: Me too  
> 4). ¿Cuál es tu nombre?: What's your name?  
> 5). Me gusta más Gabriel: I like Gabriel better,:


	27. Farther

His pets needed to be wearing something other than old robes and his discarded clothing when they went on the HoloNet. Poe was still thin, but he was handsome in his own way. Sayda looked downright stunning, with his long, dark hair, his golden skin, and those dark, soulful eyes. Hux thought that pregnancy would suit him. Even better if he was starting to show on the stage. Poe, of course, still had several months to go before Hux could even dream of doing something like that with him. He'd even started changing the man's diet, allowing him more meat now that his hole was healing up and he could use the toilet without the risk of tearing. Poe liked a good flank steak or tamales. It depended on the day.

Poe pressed into his side as they walked down the halls. He didn't let Hux get more than a step ahead of him and actually grabbed his hand after a little bit. Poe was bonded to him, Hux thought. He'd done the job he needed to do. The Yavinese man did love him. He curled by Hux every night to sleep and he didn't protest when Hux touched him. Poe seemed to be very much afraid of the ship. He keened when officers passed by them, actually hiding his face and not letting them look at him. He didn't want to be out of his rooms, but Hux wasn't giving him a choice. He walked them along, trying to ignore the soft keening noises that Poe made. After a little bit, it got too much. As soon as they stopped, Poe wrapped his arms around the man and cried softly.

Hux groaned. "No one's gonna hurt you." He awkwardly petted Poe's hair, sinking his hands in the soft curls. He had a backup plan for something if Poe ever got out of hand, but he didn't think that would happen. "No one's gonna take you away from me. We just need to get you fitted for new clothing, that's all."

"You could have told us," Sayda growled. The man held his ground, something that both annoyed and amazed Hux. From what he knew, Sayda had been born a slave. For him to have the fire that he had was nothing more than stunning. "He's afraid you're going to sell him. Or give him back to Kylo Ren." Sayda crossed his arms and gave Hux a long look. "He's a good man, general. He's just been through hell."

"He's not getting sold." Hux rolled his eyes and let Poe press into his arms. The man was crying. Poe hadn't been out of Hux's rooms very often. He went to therapy twice a week and once a week to the observation deck, but otherwise, he was cooped up. Maybe this was too much for him. He really did seem to be scared and that was the last thing that Hux wanted to do. He let Poe hold his hand as they started to walk again. At least he wasn't panicked. He was holding Hux's hand, yes, but he wasn't crying. He sniffled some, but otherwise, he was fine. Hux was delighted to see that he wasn't bruised, that his skin was smooth and healthy. He had weight on him that he just didn't have before.

It was time to send a few more images to the Resistance, Hux thought. Poe might not understand, but he wouldn't fight. He also wasn't getting that uniform back, as Hux had destroyed it. It was time for Poe to wear things more appropriate for his station. Hux walked them to the tailor's and let the man work with Sayda first. Sayda was beautifully behaved. He didn't fuss at all. Hux wrote a few reports and let Poe curl up beside him. The man was very quiet, his eyes closed and his breathing even. Hux actually rested the reports on his back as he worked. As long as Poe didn't move, nothing was going to go wrong. Hux didn't care entertain himself with thoughts of Poe warming his cock like this. He had too many things to do today. It wouldn't do to be seen walking with a hard on.

"Are you feeling alright?" Hux slowly asked. Poe shook his head no and buried his face. He didn't look like he was sick, though. Just that he was scared. That Hux could understand. He didn't make the man move, though. Nor did he attempt to do anything with him. Sayda wouldn't cuddle with him like Poe would, even if he knew Poe was stockholmed to him. There were times when he felt bad, but looking at that face and those eyes more than made it up to him. He wondered what it would feel like to finally kiss Poe, to have his body under him and moving in pleasure. Poe had stopped fighting years ago, though. He was a shadow of his former self, but Hux didn't mind that. Much.

"You know, I never thought I would miss your mouth," Hux mused. He caught the confused look and snorted. "I miss the sass you had. That time you prank called me. I wish you still had that, you know. You were quite the character then. And now..." he smiled ruefully. "And now you're as quiet as a mouse."

Poe ducked his head and looked down. ' _Couldn't do that_.'

"I know," Hux murmured. "Kylo Ren is dead, you know." He smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Poe's lips. Poe froze some, but he opened his mouth submissively and let Hux kiss him. It didn't feel right. Maybe Poe didn't want this. Maybe he did, but he was too scared to show anything. Hux smiled as Poe carefully threaded his hand through his copper locks. The man went from entirely submissive to slightly awkward and Hux let him take the lead. They didn't do much for several minutes, just kissing and holding each other. After a few minutes, Poe almost poured himself into Hux's body and hid his face. He seemed to be upset, but Hux didn't know why and he wasn't going to ask.

Sayda came out, scowling. "I have never been poked and prodded so much in my life."

"Did you hold still?" Hux dryly asked. He noted the reddish pin prick on Sayda's arm and figured that he hadn't. The man was known for doing things like that--if you jerked and got him stuck, he would get you stuck. "Master Xander does that, you know."

"Yeah. And if he does that to Poe, I'm gonna kill him." Sayda's eyes dared Hux to argue. Hux just rolled his eyes and urged Poe up. There was a reason why he wasn't going to leave Poe in there by himself. Poe didn't protest as Hux took the chance to steal another kiss. Hux tried not to notice how dim the light in his eyes was, though.

If he could, he'd bring Kylo Ren back just to kill him again.


End file.
